Sister Rivalry
by coolchic79260
Summary: With Team LayCool basicaly ruling the Diva's division on Smackdown the Smackdown Diva's seem powerless but what happens when Michelle's sister comes to Smackdown Darning the Draft? Christian/OC Michelle/Undertaker Tiffany/Drew
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with a New Story again _

_Christian Muse: I'm in it :D TAKE THAT EDGE!_

_Edge Muse: Carrie loves me more_

_Christian Muse: She loves me more_

_Me: Stop fighting guys and Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 1

It was Tuesday which meant Smackdown tapings and Kirsten McCool was excited to be on Smackdown because ever since what her sister did to Mickie she couldn't wait to get her hands on Michelle but she had a couple more reasons she wanted to be on Smackdown her best friends Kelly and Tiffany were on there and her fiancé got drafted along with her and unlike Michelle Kirsten could keep a boyfriend for a longer time because she doesn't go for guys that are married or have girl friends unlike her sister who went after guys who were with someone

"Kirsten!" Squealed Tiffany as Kirsten walked into the Women's locker room and she hugged her

"Tiffany it has been way too long." Said Kirsten as she hugged Tiffany back

"I know you and Jay should have gone to Smackdown when they got rid of ECW." Said Tiffany

"I told him but they wanted me and him to go to Raw." Said Kirsten "At least I'm here now."

"Don't forget about me guys." Said Kelly

"We could never forget about you Kells." Said Kirsten

"Yeah we still love you." Said Tiffany

"That's good I love you guys too." Said Kelly

"Of guys guess what they want us to form a stable to go against Team LayCool." Said Kirsten

"I heard about that too." Said Kelly

"I get to team with my best friends." Said Tiffany "Let's do it."

"Alright let's." Said Kelly

"You don't mind going against your sister right?" Asked Tiffany

"I don't care anymore her and Layla need to stop messing with all my friends." Said Kirsten "And so does Vickie."

"I agree Tiffany no matter what Kirsten and I have your back against them." Said Kelly

"Thanks guys." Said Tiffany

"Anything for you." Said Kirsten "So how's married life?"

"Oh guys it's great Drew is the best husband I could ever ask for." Said Tiffany "Oh Kirsten your wedding is coming up soon right?"

"Right I can't wait to get married Jay is the best thing to ever happen to me." Said Kirsten "I'm on cloud 9 right now."

"You and Jay make a cute couple Kirsten." Said Kelly

"Thanks guys." Said Kirsten "Oh you guys want to be my bridesmaids? It's going to be a small wedding."

"We would love too." Said Tiffany and Kelly

"Good all I need to do is pick out my and your dress then we're good." Said Kirsten

"Why do you think your sister doesn't want to get married?" Tiffany

"Because she loves screwing around and she's dating Uncle Mark" Said Kirsten who likes to think of Taker as her Uncle

"What does she see in Mark?" Asked Tiffany

"Or any older guy for that matter?" Asked Kelly

"I don't know but I don't think of her as family anymore you guys and Jay is all the Family I need." Said Kirsten

"Aww Kirsten." Said Kelly

"We agree sisters for life?" Asked Kirsten

"For life." Said Tiffany and Kelly

"Alright." Said Kirsten "So what do we have to do tonight?"

"Well Kelly and I have a match against Team Layskank." Said Tiffany "And you're supposed to go out to ringside with us."

"Alright." Said Kirsten "I think I can do that."

Later that night It was Team LayCool Vs Tiffany and Kelly and Kelly's music played and her Tiffany and Kirsten came out first Kirsten had on a Turquoise Rose Burst Foil Tee, Blue Distressed Flap Pocket Skinny Jeans, And a pair of Converse Black and Turquoise high and low top Sneakers as Kelly and Tiffany got in the ring Kirsten was slapping hands with the fans then Michelle's theme played and Team LayCool and Vickie came out as they walked down Michelle gave a mean look to Kirsten a she stepped in the ring and the matched started. After a few minutes Vickie was about to interfere but Kirsten stopped her and Kelly got the Pin on Layla and they got the win and Kirsten went and celebrated in the ring with them

"Excuse me!" Vickie screamed "Excuse me! Kirsten you just made a big mistake next week you're going to get it it's going to be you vs. Beth Phoenix in a Diva's street fight for the Women's Championship!"

"You call that a punishment?" Kirsten asked as she got a microphone "I made my career out of street fights!"

"Did I mention Tiffany and Kelly are banned from ringside?" Vickie asked then Kirsten got mad and Kelly and Tiffany held her back and Michelle and Layla laughed at Kirsten

"Damn them!" Screamed Kirsten "I will get all three of them for this!"

"Kirsten calm down." Said Tiffany

"Your right Tiff at least I get a shot at the women's title." Said Kirsten "Vickie is going to regret giving me this shot."

"That's the sprit!" Said Kelly

"I can't wait till next week I become the women's champion and if everything goes right Jay will be the IC Champion." Said Kirsten

"You guys will be the top couple on Smackdown!" Said Tiffany

"Yeah Michelle will be jealous of you girl." Said Kelly

"Another reason why I can't wait till next week." Said Kirsten

_Me: So what do you think guys?_

_Christian Muse: What the?....I wasen't even in this chapter_

_Me: You'll be in the next one Christian_

_Christian Muse: Ok :D_

_Me: Read and Review everyone :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another Chapter and my laptop still didn't get fixed yet so I'm stuck updating on the weekends only anyway I would Like to Think WWEBigzetFan and Vampiregirl2009 for reviewing the last chapter you guys Rock and BTW I'm going along with the Current Smackdown Storyline right now and tweaking it up a bit Now on with the Story and Haylie Belongs to WWEBigzetFan_

Chapter 2

"So do you think Team LaySkank will interfere in your match next week?" Asked Tiffany as she Kelly and Kirsten were in their locker room

"They better not because I will beat them up afterwards." Said Kirsten as she got ready to leave "And make Michelle's life a living hell

"What if Michelle and Layla somehow get in the match then?" Asked Kelly

"Well I heard that on the Commercial Free Raw the Women's Champion is going to face the Diva's Champion which happens to be Hayile." Said Kirsten

"Ever since Haylie got the Diva's championship she has been unstoppable." Said Tiffany

"So if Michelle somehow weasels her way in my match and get's the women's championship Haylie will get her." Said Kirsten

"But what if you're the Women's Champion?" Asked Kelly

"Then I'll face Haylie the fans want to see the Punk Diva face the Extreme Diva but the damn guest hosts never made that happen." Said Kirsten

"Well they can't stop you if you're the Women's Champion." Said Tiffany

"You're right Tiffany I will become the Women's Champion." Said Kirsten "And I will make Team LayCool Suffer as long as I'm here on Smackdown."

"We'll help." Said Kelly

"Thanks guys." Said Kirsten "Need me I'm going to find my baby."

"Alright I'm going to go find Drew as well." Said Tiffany

"You girls have fun." Said Kelly

"You too Kelly." Said Kirsten

"Thank you Kirsten." Said Kelly as Kirsten and Tiffany left

As soon as Tiffany saw Drew and left with him Kirsten went to Jay's locker room and saw him talking to Heath, Justin, and Matt.

"So I'm pretty sure that one of you guys will win NXT Barrett and Otunga don't have what it takes." Said Jay "Nether do Young, Tarver, or Sheffield."

"What about Daniel?" Asked Matt

"He has what he takes the Miz just sucks." Said Jay

"I agree on that." Said Matt

"Hey that's Haylie's boyfriend." Said Kirsten as she walked in and sat on Jay's lap and kissed him

"Nice to see you too Kirsten." Said Jay as he kissed her back

"Hey Kirsten." Said Matt "How's Smackdown treating you so far?"

"Good that I get to see my best friends and be with my Fiancé but bad because….." Kirsten couldn't finish the sentence

"Your sister?" Matt asked

"Yes." Said Kirsten as she started crying and Jay hugged her

"I'm so sorry she turned out like she is right now Kirsten." Said Jay

"I don't get it she was the best sister I ever had she was the nicest person I ever had but now ever since she got with Uncle Mark she thinks she's better than everyone else." Said Kirsten as she hugged Jay back and cried in his chest

"I'm sorry Kirsten." Said Heath

"I'm sorry too." Said Justin

"I'm sorry too Kirsten." Said Matt "Sometimes when the Diva's date top stars they turn into bitches."

"But I was with Jay ever since he first became the ECW Champion." Said Kirsten "And I haven't Changed."

"I think you have." Said Matt

"How?" Asked Kirsten

"Well you were very quiet when you first came into the WWE and barely had any friends and ever since you started going out with Jay you became friends with Tiffany and Kelly and you started speaking your mind." Said Matt

"You know I have noticed that." Said Jay "She used to be so nice and quiet then she became nice and noisy."

"That's me." Said Kirsten proudly

"So Kirsten what are you going to do when you win the Women's Championship and face Haylie the next week on the Commercial Free Raw?" Asked Matt

"Simple I'm going to win." Said Kirsten "Just like Jay is going to win the Intercontinental Championship next week too."

"Wow not only are you sure you're going to win but you're sure Jay is going to win next week too right?" Justin asked

"I'm 100 percent positive." Said Kirsten

"Thank you Kirsten." Said Jay as he kissed her again

"You're welcome baby." Said Kirsten as she kissed him back

"Kirsten I think we better go." Said Jay

"I think so too." Said Kirsten as she got off his lap "I'll see you guys later."

"Alright talk to you guys later." Said Matt as Kirsten and Jay left

"Jay I know what you're thinking but can we wait till after we get married?" Asked Kirsten "I'm not ready yet"

"Of course love." Said Jay as they were in the parking lot getting ready to go and he hugged her "I would never force you to do something you're not ready to yet."

"Thank you Jay." Said Kirsten "I love you"

"I love you too Kirsten." Said Jay as he started kissing her passionately and Kirsten returned the kiss after a few minutes of kissing they broke apart for air and looked at each other with love in each other's eyes

"OMG will you two get a room please?" Asked Layla as her and Michelle walked over to them

"Or better yet get out of sight period so no one can see you two suck faces in public." Said Michelle

"It's like they want people to say their disgusting." Said Layla

"Well I think they are." Said Michelle

"I think so too." Said Layla

"You know I think both of you are disgusting for the way your acting!" Said Jay "Layla I never thought much of you but with the way I have seen your nothing but a stuck up good for nothing bitch."

"How…."

"And Michelle how dare you be a bitch to the one Person who looked up to you all her life and this is how you repay her by being a bitch to everyone and soon even her I know what it's like having an older sibling and at least he doesn't act like a jerk to the people he loves because he dates a top diva." Said Jay hugging Kirsten tighter then Michelle got dirty looks on their faces then left

"Aww babe you didn't have to do that." Said Kirsten

"I wanted to I saw you were almost going to cry." Said Jay

"Aww Jay." Said Kirsten as she hugged Jay tighter "I love you so much."

"I love you too Kirsten." Said Jay as he kissed her again

_Me: Awwwww Jay you are so Sweet :D_

_Christian Muse: Michelle is a Horrable sister in this_

_Me: I agree but she'll get it anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Sorry for not Updating but my laptop is STILL broken and to be honest my brain was fried and I mean I could not think of anyhting but I'll try to Update as much as I can anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan and Vampiregirl2009 for reviewing the last chapter you guys rock :D Now on with the story and this chapter has a couple of Tweaks to the current storyline I talked about last chapter_

Chapter 3

It was Tuesday and Kirsten was getting ready for her street fight against Beth when she had her wrestling gear on there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Kirsten may I come in?" Asked Jay

"Sure babe." Said Kirsten as Jay walked in and hugged her

"I just wanted to wish you luck on your match tonight." Said Jay as he kissed Kirsten

"Thank you babe." Said Kirsten as she kissed him back "Good luck in yours tonight too I know you'll win."

"Thank you Kirsten." Said Jay "Did I tell you I'm really in love with you right now."

"Really?" Asked Kirsten asked as she blushed

"More than you ever know I can't wait to spend my life with you Princess." Said Jay

"Oh Jay." Said Kirsten as she hugged Jay tighter

"You guys look so adorable together." Said Tiffany as her and Kelly walked in

"Thank you guys." Said Kirsten

"Kirsten we got good news they want you and Haylie as Pros of the next season of NXT." Said Kelly

"Oh my god really?" Asked Kirsten excitedly

"Yeah we heard the news and we had to tell you." Said Tiffany

"I can't wait to be a Pro." Said Kirsten as she was very happy

"But we got bad news LayCool are going to be Pro's too." Said Kelly

"My sister a Pro?" Asked Kirsten shocked

"I know you're going to be a better Pro than Michelle." Said Jay "Because I'm a good Pro right now."

"You are so full of yourself Jay" Giggled Kirsten "But it is true but one problem Haylie and I never talked that much when I was on Raw."

"Are you scared of her?" Asked Tiffany

"No I'm not scared of her but me and her are so different." Said Kirsten

"You both are awesome wrestlers I'm sure you'll get along." Said Jay

"Alright." Said Kirsten

Later that night when Smackdown started Jay's match was first and after a good match with Kofi he was the IC Champion

"I knew you would win I just knew it!" Said Kirsten as she hugged Jay happily when he got back stage

"Thank you baby." Said Jay "Good Luck in your match I know you'll win."

"Thank you baby." Said Kirsten as she got ready for her match

"The Following street fight is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship. Introducing first the Challenger from Palatka, Florida Kirsten McCool."

Then Our Truth by Lacuna Coil started playing and Kirsten came out She had on a Black and Charcoal Stripe tank top with Black wrestling tights and Black Shiny boots as she came out slapped hands with the fans and got in the ring then Beth's theme played and she came out

"And the Champion Beth Phoenix."

As Beth went in the Ring she shook hands with Kirsten and they began to fight

_**FF to the End**_

As Beth was down on the floor Kirsten went to the top rope and did a move similar to Justin Gabriel's and landed on Beth and the ref counted to three

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion Kirsten McCool."

As Kirsten was celebrating Tiffany and Kelly came out and celebrated with her and as Kirsten and her friends were leaving the Ring

"EXCUSE ME!" Screamed Vickie

"_What fucking now?" _Kirsten thought as she got a Mic "Vickie I won Fair and Square don't start with me and you can't put Michelle or Layla in the match because I talked to Teddy earlier today and he said if I won I don't have to be in anymore matches tonight!"

"For your Information Kirsten I didn't come out here to put you in a match tonight I came out here to put you in a match at Over The Limit." Said Vickie "It'll be you Vs. Layla and your sister in a Handicap match for the Women's Championship and none of the Smackdown Diva's can interfere in the match if they do you will be stripped of the Women's Championship."

"YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN VICKIE BECAUSE I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Screamed Kirsten as she tried to attack Vickie but Kelly and Tiffany held her back

"Oh and if you attack me Kirsten not only will you be stripped of the Women's Championship but you'll be fired too." Smiled Vickie then Kirsten threw a fit and Vickie went back to the locker room

"Kirsten you're only letting Vickie get to you." Said Kelly

"All part of my plan." Said Kirsten

"Plan?" Asked Tiffany

"Vickie said that the Smackdown Divas could not interfere but the Raw diva's that's a different story." Said Kirsten with a Smirk on her face

"You are a genus." Said Kelly

"Yep." Said Kirsten "Oh when we're in Canada next week that's when Jay and I are getting married."

"You decided to get married in Canada?" Asked Tiffany "Oh that is so romantic."

"I know." Said Kirsten and I even got your dresses picked out

"Ohhhhh I can't wait." Said Kelly

"Me either." Said Tiffany

_Me: So how was that?_

_Christian Muse: What's her plan?_

_Me: You'll see you'll see :D Read and Review everyone :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter tonight :D_

_Edge Muse: Carrie I'm Jay's brother I deserve to be in this story!_

_Me: Your in this chapter_

_Edge Muse: Awesome :D_

_Miz Muse: CATCHPHRASE INFRINGEMENT!_

_Edge Muse: Yeah yeah yeah words who cares_

_Miz Muse: You should!_

_Me: I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the last chapter you rock now on with the story :D and there is another Oc that belongs to her_

Chapter 4

It was Monday and Kirsten was in Jay's hometown and she was getting ready for her match till somebody was knocking on her locker room door

"Come in." Said Kirsten as she was putting her hair up and after she got done she saw the Diva's champion herself "Hey Haylie."

"Hey Kirsten." Said Haylie "I thought I would come by and congratulate you on your title win last Friday."

"Thank you." Said Kirsten "With LayCool running around it's going to be hard keeping the title."

"I'll trade you LayCool for Maryse and Tori." Said Haylie

"Want Vickie along with them?" Asked Kirsten "Because she loves joining them to make my life along with Kelly and Tiffany's hell."

"I can take Vickie on as well." Said Haylie

"Even if you get stripped of your title if you lay your hands on her?" Asked Kirsten

"I'll have someone beat her up for me." Said Haylie

"You never give up do you?" Asked Kirsten

"Nope." Said Haylie "Hey if you need any help with LayCool let me know ok."

"Alright." Said Kirsten "I may need your help really soon if you don't have a Match at Over the Limit."

"I don't but tell me later LayCool may be listening." Said Haylie "Anyway good luck in our match tonight."

"Thanks I'll be bringing my all tonight." Said Kirsten

"Same here." Said Haylie as she left

"I will then your next LayCool." Said Kirsten as she finished getting ready and heard pretend fighting

"Jay I can kick your ass no questions asked." Said Adam

"Adam just because you're going to win our match tonight doesn't mean you can beat me overall." Said Jay

"Oh yes it does." Laughed Adam

"Can you guys stop fighting for 5 minutes please?" Asked Kirsten as she walked out of her locker room "If I lose because you two fought I will never forgive you."

"Sorry Kirsten." Said Jay and Adam

"Can you guys behave at the wedding at least?" Asked Kirsten

"We will we promise." Said Adam and Jay

"Good." Said Kirsten as she smiled "And Adam don't act all high and mighty I heard you're going to lose to Uncle Mark after you beat Jay."

"Thanks for reminding me." Said Adam pretending to be sad

"You're Welcome." Said Kirsten and she smiled

"Jay your fiancée is mean to me." Adam whined

"Not my problem." Laughed Jay

"I got to finish get ready for my match." Said Kirsten as she kissed Jay's cheek I'll meet up with you guys later." Then she walked off

Later on it was the Champion vs. Champion match and _Take it Off_ by _Ke$ha_ played

"The following is a Champion vs. Champion match scheduled for one fall introducing first From Long Island, New York she is the Diva's Champion Haylie Trudel."

Haylie was wearing a Hello Kitty I love Werewolves neck tee, Tripp Black Ripped Sequin Skinny Pants, and a pair of Converse Black Skull Double Tongue Low-Top Sneakers and she got in the ring and posed for the fans.

Then _Our Truth _by _Lacuna Coil _Played and Kirsten came out

"And From Palatka, Florida she is the WWE Women's Champion Kirsten McCool."

Kirsten had on a Fine Mess Skull and Rose Burnout Tank Top, a Tripp Pink and Black Lace up Crinkle Skirt, and a Pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Blondie Signature High Top. Kirsten got in the ring and posed with her belt then she shook hands with Haylie then as the match was about to start….

"EXCUSE ME!" Yelled Vickie as she came out "I SAID EXCUSE ME! Kirsten, Haylie I'm sorry but this is not going to be a Champion vs. Champion match instead it's going to be a Handicap match and your opponents are…"

Then Michelle's theme played and she came out with Layla, Maryse, and Tori Brooks and they went to the ring.

"Hold on Vickie hold on." Said Kirsten "Somehow I knew you would pull a stunt like this so I went and talked to Bret Hart before the match started and he said Haylie and I can pick who our other two partners are."

Then Eve's Music played and she came out with Kelly and as they got in the ring the match started with Haylie and Michelle in the Ring

_**FF Towards the End**_

As Eve, Kelly and Haylie were keeping the other Diva's busy Kirsten did her signature move off the top ropes on to Michelle and got the three count then Kirsten's theme played and she celebrated with Haylie, Eve, and Kelly

"Wow Kirsten who knew Vickie would pull something like this?" Asked Kelly as the two got back to Kirsten's locker room

"Knowing Vickie she would screw anyone to get her way." Said Kirsten "I said from day one when I got moved to Smackdown that I would not put up with her BS."

"What are you going to do about Over the Limit?" Asked Kelly

"Simple pull a Vickie Guerrero." Said Kirsten with a smirk

_Christian Muse: What does pulling a Vickie Guerrero mean_

_Me: You'll see_

_Miz Muse: Put me in this story!_

_Me: You're Haylie's Bf in it so I have no choice...but I will make sure your not in it very much :)_

_Edge Muse: She got you :)_

_Miz Muse: I hate you all!_

_Me: I hate you too bitch_

_Edge and Christian Musi: Same here :)_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back Early with another Chapter :D and Yes my laptop is still busted but as long as I'm at my dad's I'm good when it comes to Updating :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan and Sonib89 for reviewing the last chapter you guys Rock :D Now on with the Story and this chapter has another tweak to the storyline :D_

Chapter 5

The next Day Kirsten and Jay made it to the Arena and Teddy wanted to see them right away as soon as they got there

"Come in guys." Said Teddy as Kirsten and Jay sat down

"What's up Teddy?" Asked Kirsten

"Well WWE Creative was talking to me earlier and in addition to being in the storyline with Tiffany, Kelly, and LayCool they also want you in a storyline with Jay." Said Teddy

"They do?" Asked Jay

"Yeah they came up with the Idea when you both won your championships last week." Said Teddy

"Awesome." Said Kirsten "So what's it about?"

"Well tonight you're going to be a guest on the Peep Show where Jay asks you some questions about winning the Women's Championship and about how you're different from Michelle then you guys almost kiss and Vickie and Dolph come out and say how disgusting you guys are then Chavo comes and attacks Jay from behind and attacks him and Kirsten goes to check on him." Said Teddy "Then you two will be in a Rivalry with them."

"I like that storyline." Said Kirsten with a smirk "I get my revenge on Vickie and LayCool at the same time."

"Also this means you're going to have to go with Jay to ringside a lot after this right?" Asked Teddy

"I don't mind." Said Kirsten

"So off topic when's the wedding?" Asked Teddy

"Thursday." Said Jay "And you should know I gave you an invite last week Teddy."

"Right sorry playa I forgot where I put it." Said Teddy

"Found it." Said Kirsten "It was in Vickie's bag."

"What was it doing there?" Asked Teddy

"Vickie took it you better keep a closer eye on it." Said Kirsten

"Don't worry I will." Said Teddy as Kirsten and Jay left

"I told you WWE Creative would do something right for once." Said Jay

"You were right on that one; they put the titles on us, and put us in a storyline together." Said Kirsten

"And on top of that we're getting married on Thursday." Said Jay "Things are looking up for us."

"I agree." Said Kirsten as she hugged Jay

"There they are the happy couple." Said Drew as he and Tiffany walked over to them

"Hey Tiffany Hey Drew." Said Kirsten

"I heard you guys are going to be an on Screen Couple." Said Tiffany

"Who told you that?" Asked Jay

"Well Drew here couldn't mind his own business." Said Tiffany "He had his ear up against the Door while Teddy was telling you guys about the storyline you guys are going to be in."

"I wanted to know what he was talking about you know I have to pretend to hate him." Said Drew "And I wish I had an onscreen relationship with Tiffany as well."

"Sorry Drew can't have my Best Friend be heel right now." Said Kirsten

"It's ok." Said Drew "I'll just Turn Face."

"Creative won't let you do that." Said Jay "They have to talk to Vince and he's been shooting down a lot of Ideas lately."

"I know." Said Drew

"Anyway Kirsten you're supposed to come out to the ring with me and Kelly we have a Tag match with LayCool." Said Tiffany "Also I heard that at Over the Limit you're going to pull a Vickie what does that mean?"

"You'll see Tiffany." Said Kirsten with a smirk "I'm changing the match at Over the Limit."

"You are?" Asked Tiffany "But Vickie said if any SmackDown diva interferes you'll be stripped of the title."

"She said SmackDown divas not Raw divas." Said Kirsten "Vickie won't know what hit her."

Later that night it was Tiffany and Kelly vs. LayCool and LayCool came out and they got in the Ring and took off their hoodies then Kelly's theme played and Kelly, Tiffany and Kirsten came out Kirsten was wearing a Light Blue and Black Lace Sleeve Banner Top, Tyte Light Blue Bleach Rinsed Skinny Jeans and a pair of Punkrose Turquoise and Pink Check Three Strap Skimmers as Tiffany and Kelly got in the Ring Kirsten was slapping hands with the fans and looked at Michelle and Layla the Match started then after a few minutes in the match Layla got the win for LayCool and they got out of the ring and Kirsten got in the Ring and checked on Kelly and Tiffany.

"Kirsten you better watch out that title is ours on Sunday!" Michelle yelled

"Yeah!" Yelled Layla

"Over my Dead body!" Yelled Kirsten as LayCool went backstage

"You guys ok?" Asked Kirsten as her Kelly and Tiffany were backstage

"We'll be fine." Said Tiffany

"Just worry about keeping your title on Sunday." Said Kelly

"You guys mean more to me than my title." Said Kirsten

"Thanks Kirsten." Said Tiffany

"You better get ready to be on the Peep Show." Said Kelly

"Alright." Said Kirsten

A few Minutes Later Christian's theme played and Christian came out and got a Mic

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Peep Show." Said Christian "My Guest tonight is one of the smart, sexy, Powerful Diva's on SmackDown and like me she won her title match last week. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you my guest for tonight Kirsten McCool!"

Then Kirsten's theme played and she came out and slapping hands with the fans and got in the ring and sat down on one of the stools

"Welcome to the show Kirsten." Said Jay

"Thank you." Kirsten said and smiled

"Now Kirsten I got to know were you expecting to win the Women's Champion your third week on smackdown since being drafted here?" Christian asked

"Honestly I was not but I'm glad to be the Women's Champion." Said Kirsten "And I will do everything in my power to make sure LayCool will not get the title."

"Speaking of your sister you're related to her but you're not like her how is that?" Christian asked

"Well my sister has to be a jerk every week to all of the WWE Universe and ever since she started LayCool with Layla it seems like she's gotten worse but me I stay true to myself, to the locker room and to all the WWE Universe." Said Kirsten and the fans cheered

"Not many people can do that." Said Christian "At this Sunday's Over the Limit with the odds against you how are you going to retain your title?

"Well like John Cena always says never give up and that's exactly what I'm going to do not give up and fight till the end." Said Kirsten and the fans cheered louder

"You certainly not like any of the other Diva's." Said Christian as he got closer to Kirsten "Something about you I don't know makes me attractive to you."

"Oh really?" Asked Kirsten

"Yeah." Said Christian as he was about to kiss Kirsten

"EXCUSE ME!" Screamed Vickie "I SAID EXCUSE ME!"

"What's wrong Vickie?" Asked Christian

"Kirsten? Are you kidding me HER?" Vickie asked disgusted "What does she have that I don't?"

"Let's see she's smart beautiful and she doesn't look like a moose." Said Christian then Kirsten laughed

"You think this is funny?" Asked Vickie "Well you won't think so."

Then Chavo and Dolph got in the ring and started double teaming Jay then they left and Kirsten went to check on Jay

"Oh by the way Kirsten good Luck keeping your title at Over the Limit because I know you're not." Said Vickie as her Chavo and Dolph went backstage

"Did they get you too bad?" Asked Kirsten as her and Jay got back to his locker room

"I'll be ok." Said Jay as he sat down

"Are you sure?" Asked Kirsten

"Yeah I feel a little better that I don't have to face Vickie and Dolph alone." Said Jay

"Same here after Over the Limit Vickie is going to get it big time." Said Kirsten "Also LayCool is going to get it at Over the Limit besides Kelly, Tiffany, and Myself I recruited another Diva to help me with them."

"I think I know who she is." Said Jay

"You bet." Said Kirsten as she kissed Jay's cheek

_Me: I wonder what Kirsten's plan is_

_Christian Muse: I don't know but Vickie and LayCool are Screwed :D_

_Me: Since when are they not Screwed?_

_Christian Muse: Good Point_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D Next Chapter is the Wedding :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter and My Laptop is fixed :D :D_

_Christian Muse: Finally_

_Edge Muse: Yeah :D :D_

_Me: Which means I can update more :D :D So I would like to thank WWEBigzetfan for reviewing the last Chapter you rock now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 6

It was the day of the wedding and Kirsten was in a guest room in Jay's house getting ready along with Tiffany, Kelly, and Haylie. As the girls were getting in their dresses Kirsten was already in her wedding dress. Her Dress was a Satin Pleated Drop Waist Bodice with Pick up Skirt.

"Kirsten you look beautiful." Said Tiffany

"Really?" Asked Kirsten as she put on her vail

"Girl Jay will be all over you." Said Kelly

"You really think He'll like it?" Asked Kirsten

"Of course." Said Haylie as she finished putting on her dress which was a Cynthia Rowley Style Strapless Dress in Sapphire. Tiffany and Kelly were wearing the same dress

"Thanks Haylie and you guys look great by the way I hope you like the dresses I picked out." Said Kirsten

"I love it." Said Tiffany

"Me too." Said Kelly

"Me three." Said Haylie "Although I wish I had this in green."

"Blue is basicly her favorite color." Said Tiffany

"Off topic how nervous do you think Jay is?" Asked Kelly

"Trust me if Drew were nevious at our wedding Jay will be too." Said Tiffany

"You guys got married in Vegas so Jay will be way more Nervous that Drew was." Said Haylie

"I think you're right." Said Tiffany

"Guys I'm sure Jay is not a nevious wreck like I am." Said Kirsten

"You don't know that." Said Tiffany

"He might be he might not be." Said Haylie

"Yeah." Said Kirsten "I can't believe after today I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him."

"You must be excited." Said Kelly

"Yeah...too bad my family is not here." Said Kirsten sadly "They always liked Michelle better."

"Who needs them?" Said Haylie "You did fine without them and still are."

"True." Said Kirsten "At least I have you guys as my family."

"Yep" Said Kelly as she hugged Kirsten

"Adam I am nevious as hell." Said Jay as he got in his tux

"You're going to be fine." Said Adam

"What if Kirsten turns into a runaway bride?" Asked Jay

"Your going too far man." Said Matt

"I agree." Said Drew

"Kirsten would never do that." Said Adam

"I hope not." Said Jay

"She won't calm down Jay." Said Adam

"Yeah I was nervous when I married Tiffany but not this nervous." Said Drew

"That's because you got married in Vegas and I'm not." Said Jay

"I wanted to get married to Tiffany as soon as possible." Said Drew

"Good for you we'll celebrate your Divorce in 5 months." Laughed Jay

"Ha ha very funny." Said Drew

"Well either way I can't wait till Kirsten is my wife." Said Jay

"Speaking of which do you know who is walking Kirsten down the isle?" Asked Matt

"I think she's going down alone since her family didn't want to come." Said Jay

"Why wouldn't her family want to be here?" Asked Adam

"I don't know but Kirsten told me her family likes Michelle better than her." Said Jay "I don't know why I think Kirsten is ten times better than Michelle."

"I feel bad that Kirsten's family doesn't like her and not show up to her wedding." Said Adam

"She won't have to worry about it after today." Said Jay "She'll be part of my family."

"Sweet Kirsten will be my sister." Said Adam "Which means I can Protect her from Michelle."

"Ok first off it's the husbands job to protect his wife second Kirsten has all the help she needs." Said Jay

"But still I want to protect her too." Said Adam

"You can when I'm not around." Said Jay

"But you're always around." Said Adam

"Exactly." Said Jay

"So you can't be sorry about your luck man." Said Drew

"Shut up man." Said Adam

"Guys we have to get ready the ceremony is about to start." Said Matt

"Your right." Said Jay

"Ready for this man?" Asked Adam

"Yeah I am." Said Jay as they started walking to the back yard

After the guys were in place and Jay was standing up front the Bridesmaids started coming out and got in place and then the music started playing and Kirsten started walking down the isle then she stood next to Jay as he flipped over her vail and smiled at her

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join these two in holy matrimony." The pastor said "Now the couple has written their own vows."

"Kirsten when I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful person I have ever saw but thanks to past relationships I thought I was going to get my heart broken again but the more I got to know you the more I saw not only a beautiful person but the most caring and kind hearted person I have ever met and the minute I saw you I fell in love with you instantly I would be proud to be your husband." Said Jay as Kirsten was crying happily

"Jay when I first saw you I thought you were a wonderful person that any woman would be lucky to be with and when you chose to be with me I was stunned with happiness that you would choose me to be with since the day we met I fell in love with you so deep I could never get out even if I wanted to which I don't ever want to get out I look forward to everyday from now on when I'm your wife and we can be together forever." Said Kirsten as she contuned to cry happily

"Does anyone reject to this marriage?" The pastor asked and nobody said anything "Ok Jason do you take Kirsten McCool to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, For better and for worse till sickness and health, Till death do you part?"

"I do." Said Jay as he smiled at Kirsten

"Kirsten do you take Jason Reso to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, To love and to Cherish, For better for worse, In sickness and in heath, Till death do you part?" Asked the Pastor

"I do." Said Kirsten as she smiled at Jay

"And by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Said the Pastor then Jay kissed Kirsten soft deep and passionate then they broke the kiss and they smiled at each other

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present Mr. and Mrs. Reso." Said the pastor then Kirsten Smiled at Jay some more and everyone at the wedding cheered for them then Kirsten and Jay started walking down the isle together

15 minutes later everyone was in the Dining hall for the reseption and everyone was sitting down and eating and talking

"Hey Kirsten glad we didn't get married in Vegas?" Asked Jay as they were eating

"Did you ask me just to make fun of Drew?" Kirsten asked

"Yes." Said Drew

"Oh Drew we still love you." Said Jay then Kirsten laughed

"Hey Kirsten if Mike asked me to marry him want to be my maid of honor?" Asked Haylie

"Really?" Asked Kirsten

"Of course." Said Haylie

"I would love to." Said Kirsten

"Thank you." Said Haylie

"Your're Welcome." Said Kirsten as she contuned eating

"Hey Kirsten want to Dance?" Asked Jay

"It would be my honor." Said Kirsten as they got up and went to the dance floor and the DJ started playing This I Swear by Nick Lachey and they started slow dancing

_You're there by my side_

_In every way_

_I know that you would not forsake me_

_I give you my life_

_Would not think twice _

_Your love is all I need believe me_

_I may not say it quite as much as I should_

_When I say I love you darling that means for good_

_So open up your heart and let me in_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight _

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear _

_I'm wondering how I ever got by_

_Without you in my life to guide me_

_Where ever I go the one thing that's true_

_Is everything I do I do for you_

_I may not say it quite as much as I should_

_When I say I love you darling that means for good_

_So open up your heart and let me in_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

_So whenever you get there_

_Just reach out for me_

_I'll never let you down my love _

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

After they got done Dancing all the guests applauded them and Kirsten and Jay kissed each other passionately then they went back to sit down with Kirsten really happy right now and no one was going to take that away from her

_Me: So how was that guys that was the first time I ever Written a Wedding Chapter_

_Christian Muse: I liked it_

_Edge Muse: Me too :D_

_Me: Thanks guys :D_

_Christian and Edge Musi: :D_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with a another chapter really quick :D_

_Christian Muse: Is this the OTL Chapter_

_Me: Yeah_

_Christian Muse: When Adam couldn't beat Randy?_

_Edge Muse: Damn it the match ended in a double count out!_

_Christian Muse: Only because you can't beat him_

_Edge Muse: Shut it!_

_Me: Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan and Sonib89 for reviewing the last chapter you guys rule :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D And Btw I know Christian didn't face Drew at OTL But don't forget He's the IC Champion in this story :D_

Chapter 7

It was Sunday and Kirsten was getting ready for her match against Michelle and Layla she just got her gear on when she saw LayCool walk in.

"What do you guys want?" Asked Kirsten ruefully

"Just to wish you luck in our match tonight." Said Layla

"And to congratulate you for getting married on Thursday." Said Michelle

"Bull crap!" Said Kirsten "The only reason that you guys are in here is to torment me. Michelle if you really cared if I got married or not you would of came to my wedding infect none of our family did at all why is that?"

"Simple they don't care about you." Said Michelle "They think you're a waste of human life."

"I don't care if they thank that." Said Kirsten hurt a little bit

"Even you're so called friends thank that and I thank your husband does too." Said Layla

"No they don't and get out!" Yelled Kirsten holding back tears

"Aww the baby is about to cry." Michelle mocked

"Michelle we better go." Said Layla starting to panic

"Why what's up?" Asked Michelle

"Because Layla can't get over the fact that I broke up with her." Said Dave as he stood in the doorway and Kirsten smiled a bit

"You broke up with me without any warning!" Screamed Layla

"I broke up with you because you're a bitch that used me." Said Dave

"Hey you have no right to call her a bitch." Said Michelle

"You're worse than a bitch for saying those things to Kirsten." Said Dave

"What I tell my sister is none of your damn business Batista!" Screamed Michelle

"You shouldn't even be her sister after the way you treat her you make me sick." Said Dave as he walked in

"Come on Layla your ex is an asshole." Said Michelle as her and Layla left

"Thanks Dave I owe you one." Said Kirsten

"Don't mention it." Said Dave "And honestly your friends and Jay don't think you're a waste of a human life."

"But my family does." Said Kirsten sadly

"Who cares what they thank you're not around them at all now right?" Asked Dave

"Right." Said Kirsten then Dave hugged her

"Then don't worry you have your own family with Jay." Said Dave

"Thanks Dave you're a good friend." Said Kirsten as she hugged Dave back "By the way why are you quilting?"

"The WWE just isn't what I remember I'm just not Passionate about the business anymore." Said Dave

"Aww I don't want you to quit who would I talk to if I can't talk to Jay?" Asked Kirsten

"You can always call me." Said Dave

"But you're usually busy." Said Kirsten

"I don't mind if it's you who bothers me." Said Dave

"You really are an awesome friend." Said Kirsten "Good luck in your match."

"You too Kirsten." Said Dave as he left

Later over the Limit started and Jay's match was first and his music played and he came out with Kirsten she was wearing a Charcoal and White Striped Skull and Crossbones Top, Be Bop Black Belt Cargo Skinny Jeans, And a pair of Vans Black Slip-On Sneakers. While Jay was getting in ring Kirsten was slapping hands with the fans and got in the ring with Jay then Drew's theme played and he came out and as soon as he got in the ring Kirsten got out and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Drew got up he ran towards Jay but Jay hit him then got him in the Killswitch and got the pin on him and won then Kirsten got in the ring with him and hugged him

"I can't believe you won." Said Kirsten happily

"Thank you baby." Said Jay

"You're Welcome." Said Kirsten

"Wait till I get another shot at the title." Said Drew as he walked over to them

"When in 5 months when you get Divorced?" Asked Jay

"Ha ha very funny." Said Drew "But it's true I'm not getting another shot for a while but when I do be ready."

"Believe me I will." Said Jay

"Oh good luck in your match tonight Kirsten." Said Drew "And Tiffany says hi."

"Thanks Drew and tell her I said hi too." Said Kirsten

"Alright." Said Drew then he walked off

"Speaking of your match what changes did you make to it?" Asked Jay

"You see." Said Kirsten with a Smirk

Later it was Kirsten's match against LayCool

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship introducing first the Challengers' Layla and Michelle McCool."

Then Michelle's theme played and she came out with Layla and Vickie then they went to the Ring and Kirsten's theme played

"And From Palatka, Florida she is the WWE Women's Champion Kirsten McCool."

Kirsten was wearing a Charcoal Grey Skull and Rose Tank Top, A Red and Black Lace Print Skirt, A Pair of Charles Albert Black Denim Zipper Booties. She came out with a Mic and Stood on the Stage

"You guys think you pulled one on me?" Asked Kirsten "Well I got news for you I secretly planned for tonight and I got bad news for you this match is no longer a handicap match."

"EXCUSE ME! I SAID EXCUSE ME!" Screamed Vickie "Excuse me Kirsten but I said No Smackdown Diva's can be in this match so Tiffany and Kelly are useless to you." Then Vickie and LayCool laughed

"Oh you three thank this is funny huh?" Asked Kirsten "Vickie you said Smackdown Diva's can't be in the match you said NOTHING about Raw Divas however." Then Vickie and LayCool started to freak out "So allow me to introduce to my tag team partner. And I'll give you guy's one hint she was SUPPOSED to be my opponent last Monday on Raw." Then LayCool and Vickie started freaking out "Ladies and Gentlemen my tag team partner the WWE Diva's Champion Haylie Trudel!"

Then Haylie's theme played and she came out and Stood Next to Kirsten. Haylie had on A Attack Attack Zombie Tank top, A Tripp Green Suspender Strap Mini Skirt, and a Pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Scribble High Tops.

"And that's not all LayCool this match is now a street fight!" Said Kirsten as she and Haylie started Running to the ring and started beating up LayCool and Vickie got out of the ring

_**FF Toward the end**_

As Haylie was Busy with Layla Kirsten got a table sat up in the ring and put Michelle on it and got up to the top rope and did her finisher The Angel of Pain then she sent Michelle through the table and got the three count and Kirsten's theme played

"Here are your winners The Diva's Champion Haylie Trudel and The WWE Women's Champion Kirsten McCool"

Haylie got in the Ring and celebrated with Kirsten as Vickie and Layla got Michelle out of the ring and Kirsten got a Mic

"Hey LayCool just to let you know what ever you two plan TruCool will be one step ahead of you!" Said Kirsten "

"And as long as we're around your lifes will be nothing but hell." Said Haylie as her and Kirsten hugged and Celebrated some more

"Man what a night." Said Kirsten as her and Jay were in their room "We keep out titles and LayCool are scared right now."

"You are evil." Said Jay as he laid down next to her "I'm glad we're married and not against each other."

"Yeah." Said Kirsten "Hey Jay Michelle and Layla went to see me right before the show started."

"What did they want?" Jay asked

"Well they wanted to wish me luck in the match tonight and to congratulate me on getting married." Said Kirsten

"I call BS what did they really want?" Asked Jay

"To torment me." Said Kirsten "They said my family didn't want me and that I was a waste of human life."

"Kirsten listen to me you are not a waste of human life don't ever thank that ok." Said Jay

"Alright." Said Kirsten "I have my own family now I have you and I don't need Michelle or her family anymore."

"That's the Spirit." Said Jay as he kissed Kirsten "I love you."

"I love you too Jay." Said Kirsten as she kissed Jay again and they made love that night

_Me: So how was that guys?_

_Christian Muse: I won take that Drew :D :D_

_Edge Muse: Carrie why didn't you add my match so I could win?_

_Me: Simple you're not a Main Character Adam_

_Edge Muse: Damn it!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys I'm updating again I love my laptop being fixed :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan and Sonib89 for reviewing the last chapter love you guys :D :D And btw I couldn't find the Results for Smackdown for two weeks after OTL So the next couple of chapters will be filler chapters and Rayne belongs to Blood-Thristy-Goth and Alicia belongs to me anyway on with the story :D :D :D :D_

Chapter 8

It was Tuesday night and Kirsten and Jay were getting ready for NXT after Over the Limit Teddy gave Kirsten and Jay two weeks off almost they just had to show up for NXT and Superstars and lucky for Kirsten and Jay they only had to show up for NXT this week

"Man I can't wait to get off work tonight." Said Jay as he put on his gear

"Want to enjoy our days off?" Asked Kirsten

"Yeah I do." Said Jay as he hugged Kirsten "It's been a while since we had so much time to spend together."

"Yeah it was nice of Teddy to give us this much time off." Said Kirsten as she hugged Jay back

"I agree." Said Jay "And I got a couple of ideas we can do together."

"Oh really?" Asked Kirsten

"Oh yeah." Said Jay as he started to Kiss Kirsten and Kirsten kissed back after a few minutes of kissing Jay started to kiss her neck

"Jay save it for later when we're back in the room." Said Kirsten stopping him

"Alright." Said Jay as he stopped "We'll restart when we're back in the room and nobody can walk in on us."

"Ok." Giggled Kirsten "So what's going on tonight?"

"I don't know none of the Pro's knows who's going home until we vote." Said Jay

"Alright." Said Kirsten "So all I have to do is go out with you for your match and look pretty?"

"Pretty much yeah." Said Jay "Haylie is here too."

"Really?" Asked Kirsten

"Yeah she's also dating Mike on screen." Said Jay

"Still?" Asked Kirsten

"Yep." Said Jay

"I thought with Bret being the Raw GM things would be different." Said Kirsten

"Same here but I heard that there are problems with those two." Said Jay

"Like what?" Kirsten asked

"They have been fighting a lot lately." Said Jay

"Really?" Asked Kirsten

"Yeah I'm starting to worry about Haylie." Said Jay

"Same here." Said Kirsten "But knowing her she won't put up with his BS for very long."

"Yeah." Said Jay "I hope anything doesn't happen with Haylie when Bryan confronts Cole tonight."

"Wait you mean those two are going to go at it?" Kirsten asked

"You mean Bryan beating up Cole and Cole being a pussy yeah." Laughed Jay

"Oh ok." Laughed Kirsten

"Kirsten!" Said Haylie as she ran in "I got some news on our rookie."

"You do what?" Asked Kirsten

"She's a Diva." Said Haylie

"A Diva on NXT?" Asked Jay

"Yeah her name is Rayne." Said Haylie "She sounds good she has a small background in MMA and she used to work for TNA."

"Wait I know her she's a three time Knockout champion and she held the TNA World Tag titles with AJ Styles two times." Said Kirsten

"Why would she be in the WWE?" Asked Jay "Last I heard she was happy in TNA."

"I don't know but you can call AJ and find out right?" Asked Kirsten

"Yeah I'll do that." Said Jay

"I can't believe that we're Rayne's Pros." Said Kirsten

"I know with her background she should be on Raw or Smackdown." Said Haylie

"Vince doesn't take so kindly to people who have been in TNA." Said Jay

"Jay is right." Said Kirsten

"That's not fair." Said Haylie "But Anyway I got some info on LayCool's rookie as well her name is Alicia Brooks."

"I think I know whose sister she is." Said Kirsten

"Just what we need another person who tries to spread the word of Straight Edge." Said Jay

"That's not all she had a good run in ROH like her brother." Said Haylie

"She sounds good but Rayne is better with her background." Said Kirsten

"I agree you guys got Lucky." Said Jay

"Thank you babe." Said Kirsten as she kissed Jay's cheek

"You're welcome Kirsten." Said Jay

Later that night NXT Started and Matt Striker was introducing the Pros then Mike came out with Haylie. Haylie was wearing a black tank top with a one eyed monster that said "Don't worry I only eat Smart people", a pair of Tripp Magenta and Black Shorts, and a pair of Black Pyramid Stud Bootie Sandals. When Mike sat down she stood up next to him.

Then Jay came out with Kirsten. Kirsten was wearing a Butterfly Burnout Tee, Tripp Turquoise and Black Ink Wash Shorts, and a pair of Vans Turquoise and Black Checker Slip-Ons and when Jay sat down Kirsten stood next to him as the other Pros came out then it was time for Jay's match and David came out and R-Truth went over and went to the ring with him the Jay's theme played and Heath came out and Jay and Kirsten went over and went to the ring with him and after they got in Kirsten got out and the match began

_**FF Towards the end**_

As soon Heath was down David got the Pin and won the match and he and R-Truth Celebrated while Kirsten and Jay went to check on Heath

"Are you ok Heath?" Asked Kirsten as soon as her and Heath were backstage

"I will be." Said Heath

"That's good." Said Kirsten "I'll stay back here with you till you go out for Eliminations."

"Thanks Kirsten." Said Heath "You're a good person."

"Thanks Heath." Said Kirsten

"Well well Kirsten McCool." Said Wade as he walked in "My you are quite beautiful in Person."

"Thank you Wade." Said Kirsten "But its Reso now."

"You mean you're married to Jay now?" Asked Wade

"Yeah." Said Kirsten

"Why would you marry him?" Asked Wade "Would you want a real man?"

"Jay is a real man thank you." Said Kirsten

"Wade time to prepare for your match." Said Chris as he walked up to Wade

"Alright." Said Wade as he winked at Kirsten

"Wade she got married last week she's off the market." Said Chris and Wade said nothing and left "Sorry about him."

"It's ok Chris I have guys flirt with me all the time but I still love Jay no matter what." Said Kirsten

"That's good I think Jay got lucky this time." Said Chris "He has someone who really loves him."

"And I'll love him forever." Said Kirsten and Chris smiled

"That's good." Said Chris "I'll see you around Kirsten." Then he left

"You really do love Jay do you?" Asked Heath

"I love him so much Heath." Said Kirsten as she saw movement "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Said Heath as he got up and he and Kirsten went to see what was going on and they saw Haylie being Stretchered away

"HAYLIE!" Kirsten Yelled as she ran up to her "What happened?"

"Mike hit me." Said Haylie

"What?" Kirsten asked then someone moved her out of the way and put Haylie in the Ambulance

"What happened?" Asked Heath as he ran up

"Mike hit Haylie." Said Kirsten "I don't know why though." Then they heard scream and went to check it out

"She was in the way!" Yelled Mike

"That gives you no excuse to hit her!" Yelled Jay

"If Heath did that and Kirsten was in the way you would have done the same thing!" Yelled Mike

"No way in hell I would put my hands on Kirsten like that!" Yelled Jay "And you better say sorry to Haylie or else!"

"Or Else what?" Asked Mike then Jay went towards Mike but Kirsten held him back

"Jay stop please!" Begged Kirsten "He's not worth it!"

"He won't apologize for putting his hands on Haylie!" Said Jay

"Just please stop he could put you in Jail or get you fired if you punch him I'm begging you please stop!" Kirsten begged some more then Jay stopped Struggling

"Kirsten is right you're not worth it." Said Jay "But you need to stay away from Haylie or at least Apologize to her"

"I will." Said Mike as he walked away

"I'm sorry." Said Jay as he hugged Kirsten tightly "Did I hurt you?"

"No not at all." Said Kristen "But what happened?"

"Bryan went and attacked Mike and Haylie tried to break them up and Mike got her good." Said Jay

"I hope she's ok." Said Kristen

"Same here." Said Jay "We better get out and see who's going home."

"Alright" Said Kirsten

After the show Kirsten was laying down in their room thinking about Haylie

"_I hope she's ok." _She Thought _"I swear if Mike keeps doing this to her not only will I get LayCool I will also put Mike on my hit list." _

"Hey Kirsten are you ok?" Asked Jay as he laid down next to Kirsten

"Thinking about Haylie." Said Kirsten "I'm worried about her."

"I'm sure she'll be ok." Said Jay

"I hope so." Said Kirsten as she cuddled with Jay

"She will be Haylie is strong." Said Jay as he held Kirsten

"Alright." Said Kirsten as she slowly went to sleep

_Me: So how was that guys even though it was a filler chapter_

_Christian Muse: Let me at him let me at him!_

_Miz Muse: I'm too Awesome to get my ass kicked by you_

_Christian Muse: *Gives the Killswitch to Miz*_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter sorry for the wait I had a tiny writers block but I think it's better now I hope anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan and Sonib89 for reviewing the last Chapter you guys Rule and I agree with you 100% on Miz being a Douche Sonib89 Anyway on with the Story :D :D :D :D :D and Btw Exreme Diva 75 is Kirsten and Punk Diva 49 is Haylie and this chapter is another filler_

Chapter 9

The next couple of days Jay and Kirsten spent over at Jay's house in Tampa spending time together and not thinking about work as it turned out Kirsten needed since she had never felt this relaxed since she got Drafted to Smackdown she was on her laptop one day when she saw that Haylie was on

_Extreme Diva 75: Hey Hay doing better?_

_Punk Diva 49: Yeah Bret gave me a week off so I only need to show up for NXT_

_Extreme Diva 75: That's good what about Mike did you make up with him?_

_Punk Diva 49: He tried to apologize to me but I didn't listen we're through_

_Extreme Diva 75: Awwwwwwwwww_

_Punk Diva 49: I know but I know he'll do it again so I decided to end it_

_Extreme Diva 75: That's good_

_Punk Diva 49: Yeah they're somebody else I like actually_

_Extreme Diva 75: Really tell me_

_Punk Diva 49: Make me But I'll tell you a hint it's a Season two Pro_

_Extreme Diva 75: That doesn't give me any Idea_

_Punk Diva 49: You'll know soon_

_Extreme Diva 75: Ok speaking of NXT did you find out more about the rookies_

_Punk Diva 49: Yeah Alicia was Miss Illinois in 2005_

_Extreme Diva 75: Great just what we need ANOTHER model_

_Punk Diva 49: I know what has the WWE been coming down to these Days?_

_Extreme Diva 75: I don't know but she fits in with LayCool_

_Punk Diva 49: I agree_

_Extreme Diva 75: I better get off of here AJ is coming over and I'm going to get some info on Rayne of why she left TNA_

_Punk Diva 49: Alright talk to you later Kris_

_Extreme Diva 75: Ok bye Hay_

After Kirsten logged off she heard talking downstairs so she went down and Saw Jay and AJ down there

"Hey guys." Said Kirsten

"About time you come down Kris." Said Jay

"How's it going Kirsten?" AJ asked

"I'm good." Said Kirsten as she came off the stairs and sat next to Jay

"That's good." Said AJ "I heard that you're going to be Rayne's pro on NXT."

"Yeah." Said Kirsten

"Rayne is excited about that she thinks you're one of the only real Diva's left." Said AJ

"Is that so?" Asked Kirsten

"Yep." Said AJ

"Hey AJ I got a question." Said Kirsten

"What is it?" Asked AJ

"Well last I heard Rayne was happy in TNA but why would she go to the WWE?" Asked Kirsten

"Well you see I promised Rayne I wouldn't tell anyone why she left TNA." Said AJ

"It was that bad huh?" Asked Kirsten

"Yeah let's say somebody did something bad to her." Said AJ

"She'll tell when she's ready." Said Kirsten "I'm not going to force her."

"Thanks Kirsten." Said AJ

"No Problem AJ." Said Kirsten

"So how was the wedding?" Asked AJ

"It was pretty good." Said Kirsten

"And you missed it again why?" Laughed Jay

"I had a family Emergency." Said AJ "I swear I didn't want to miss it."

"I believe you AJ." Said Kirsten

"Kirsten you're too easy on him." Laughed Jay

"And what's wrong with that?" Asked Kirsten

"He doesn't deserve to be taken easy." Said Jay

"Yes he does." Said Kirsten

"Alright." Laughed Jay

"Thank you Kirsten." Said AJ as he glared at Jay

"Kirsten he wants to start a fight with me." Said Jay

"Do not." Said AJ

"Do too." Said Jay

"Fight out back." Said Kirsten

"I will." Said Jay

"I didn't mean it literally." Said Kirsten

"Yeah." Said AJ

"Alright I'll be stuck in here with you guys." Laughed Jay

"Now what's wrong with that?" Laughed Kirsten

"Nothing I would love to be stuck in a room with you." Said Jay

"Awww thank you baby." Said Kirsten

"But not him!" Joked Jay

"What's wrong with being stuck in a room with me?" Asked AJ

"Nothing you just get annoying sometimes." Said Jay

"Do not." Said AJ

"He doesn't get annoying." Said Kirsten

"Kirsten why are you standing up him and not me?" Jay asked as he pouted

"Oh I still love you Jay." Said Kirsten

"I love you too Kirsten." Said Jay

"I better get going." Said AJ

"Alright we'll talk to you later." Said Jay

"Alright later guys." Said AJ as he got up and left

"Sweet we're alone." Said Kirsten as she leaned against Jay

"Finally." Said Jay as he held Kirsten

"I have so been enjoying this alone time just you and me." Said Kirsten "I needed this."

"Me too." Said Jay "Hey have you checked on Haylie?"

"Yeah I talked to her just a few minutes ago." Said Kirsten "She broke up with Mike."

"I knew she would." Said Jay

"Get this she already found someone else." Said Kirsten

"Who?" Asked Jay

"She wouldn't tell me but she said it was a season two pro on NXT." Said Kirsten

"Please I pray to god it's not Cody." Said Jay

"Same here." Said Kirsten

"Hey Kirsten if I ever hit you like Mike did Haylie feel free to hit me and never talk to me again." Said Jay

"I know you won't." Said Kirsten "You're too nice of a guy."

"Me? are you sure you're not mistaking me for anyone else?" Asked Jay

"I'm sure." Said Kirsten "If you weren't I wouldn't be with you let alone marry you."

"Good point." Said Jay "But I love you too much to lose you."

"Same here." Said Kirsten as she cuddled close to Jay "You know I wish I didn't have to return to work I could be in your arms forever."

"I enjoy holding you in my arms love." Said Jay

"I have an Idea let's spend the rest of the day just us." Said Kirsten

"I think that would be a good Idea." Said Jay

_Me: So how was that guys?_

_Christian Muse: I liked it_

_Miz Muse: I didn't I'm basically not in this story anymore_

_Me: And your point is?_

_Miz Muse: Without me this story is nothing!_

_Christian Muse: I'm one of the Main Characters _

_Miz Muse: And I care why?_

_Christian Muse: Because I'm in the story more and your not :p_

_Me: Yeah what he said_

_Miz Muse: Again I hate you all_

_Me: Again I hate you too_

_Christian Muse: Yeah_

_Me: Read and Review everyone :D :D :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D :D_

_Miz Muse: Am I in this chapter?_

_Me: Unfortunately -.-_

_Miz Muse: Yes! :D :D_

_Me: ONLY because your a Pro_

_Miz Muse: But still YES! :D :D_

_Me: I would like to think Sonib89 and WWEBigzetFan for reviewing the last chapter you guys rock and Sonib89 I agree with you about AJ Being cute_

_AJ Muse: *Looks Cute*_

_Miz Muse: Styles quit looking cute you're not_

_AJ Muse: At least Girls don't throw up when they see me_

_Me: *Laughs* So True anyway on with the story_

Chapter 10

It was Tuesday and Kirsten and Jay were getting ready for NXT tonight

"I can't believe this is the last week you're a pro." Said Kirsten

"Look at it this way you'll be one starting next week." Said Jay

"Yeah I can't wait I found out more about Michelle's rookie." Said Kirsten "She's Miss Illinois 2005."

"Another model?" Asked Jay "Don't we have enough of them?"

"Apparently not." Said Kirsten "I know the first person going home next season."

"With her being a model I agree with you." Said Jay

"She was also a kick boxer." Said Haylie as she walked in

"A kick boxer please tell me you're kidding?" Asked Kirsten

"I wish I was Tori was bragging about it last night on Raw." Said Haylie

"Since when is she not bragging?" Asked Kirsten

"Exactly." Said Haylie "Need me I'm going to get ready to go out with Mike."

"You're still in the Storyline with him?" Asked Kirsten

"Not for long Bret said he'll get me out next Monday." Said Haylie

"That's good." Said Kirsten

"With Matt and I keeping an eye on Mike I'm sure he won't do anything." Said Jay

"Thanks guys." Said Haylie as she left

"So you have Matt keeping an eye on Mike as well?" Asked Kirsten

"Pretty much." Said Jay "And I'm not watching Mike only for Haylie's protection."

"Thank you baby." Said Kirsten as she hugged him

"Anything for you." Said Jay as he hugged her back

Later that night NXT was on and the Pros were coming out and Mike came out with Haylie. Haylie was wearing a SpongeBob SquarePants Unstoppable Patrick Tee, a pair of Almost Famous Black and Blue Washed Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Converse All Star Cute Skull Low Tops. When Mike sat down she stood next to him and she did not look happy

Then Jay came out with Kirsten and she was wearing a Teal and White Striped Roses and Skulls Top, Tyte Teal Distressed Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Converse All Star Black and Blue Low Tops. When Jay sat down she stood next to him as the Final three rookies came out and Striker interviewed them

"_Ok let's see which season two pro Haylie would be with." _Thought Kirsten as they revealed the first season two pro which was Cody Rhodes _"Defiantly not him." _Then they revealed another pro which was John Morrison _"I bet it's him but I'll keep my eye out."_

Then it was time for the triple threat match which was David Otunga vs. Justin Gabriel vs. Wade Barrett a few minutes in the match David got eliminated then it was Justin and Wade left and after a few more minutes Wade pinned Justin and won then Wade looked at Kirsten and winked at her and Jay was not happy

Then another Pro for season two was revealed which was MVP and his rookie Percy Watson looked like he was more of those party guys then a wrestler _"If he doesn't settle down he won't make it."_ Kirsten thought as they revealed Zack Ryder as a Pro _"Not him." _She thought as she was still trying to figure out who Haylie was with

Then it was time for the first Pro's poll which Wade was in first again and Justin got eliminated

"_Damn I liked him I was hoping he would win." _Thought Kirsten as they revealed LayCool as pros then they saw a short Video Package on Alicia

"_Hi I'm Alicia Brooks and not only am I a wrestler but I am also a model and a kick boxer." _Said Alicia _"I'm also Miss Illinois 2005 and I was inspired to be a wrestler after my brother which is CM Punk became one. I may be a girl but I can kick some ass and look good too."_

"_Hmm she may not be so bad but I better keep my guard up." _Thought Kirsten as they revealed Mark Henry as a pro then it was time for the rookie face off which Kirsten went backstage because she didn't want to hear Wade talk

"Kirsten what's wrong?" Asked Jay as he followed her

"Not wanting to see Barrett that's what." Said Kirsten

"How long has he been bothering you?" Asked Jay

"Since last week I thought that he would stop since Chris talked to him boy I was wrong." Said Kirsten

"I swear if he doesn't stay away from you I will hurt him." Said Jay

"Jay please don't worry." Said Kirsten

"I can't help it Kirsten." Said Jay "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Said Kirsten as she hugged him "I love you too much."

"I love you too Kirsten." Said Jay as he hugged her back

"We better get back out there" Said Kirsten as they went back on the stage "Hey Haylie what did I miss?"

"Nothing Much but Kofi is a Pro." Said Haylie

"Oh ok." Said Kirsten as Matt was about to announce the winner

"Hold on a minute." Said Mike as he got a Mic "I'll be coming back for season two and this time unlike Daniel Bryan this one is a winner." Then they showed a Video package on Alex Riley

"Well thank you Miz now..."

"Hold on a minute." Said Haylie as she got a Mic "Now like Miz I'll be back for season two too but not as his arm candy. You see TruCool also has a rookie of our own take a look." Then a Video package of Rayne played

"_Hi I'm Rayne and I'm the WWE's next breakout star. When I was in high school I studied Mixed Marshal Arts and I also fought in a couple of MMA matches and won then I retired and became a wrestler. I've been a wrestler for 7 years and I'm ready to be a WWE Superstar." _Said Rayne

"Really a Diva as your rookie I feel sorry for you and LayCool." Said Miz

"Too bad you got a rookie that is just like you." Said Haylie

"Just what we need another Miz." Said Kirsten

"Hey you shut up!" Said Miz

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Yelled Jay

"Hey hey hey calm down." Said Mattthen they all calmed down "Alright now time to see the second Pro's poll." Then they showed the poll and Wade won

"_Damn." _Thought Kirsten _"At least next season a true rookie will win I'll guarantee it."_

_Me: How was that?_

_Miz Muse: Back for season two alright :D :D_

_Me: You'll only be in this story in the NXT Chapters now_

_Miz Muse: Damn it!_

_Me: Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: Hey guys sorry I took so long with this story I had writers block on this story and I was working on my other Story "Two Sides of Love" But I'm going to try to work on both equally or this story one day and my other one the next Day. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan for reviewing the last chapter you Rock now on with the story :D :D And here is another Tweak :D_

Chapter 11

After the NXT Tapings Kirsten and Jay were getting ready for the Superstars taping when Tiffany came in

"Kristen how was your break?" Asked Tiffany

"It was wonderful just what we needed right Jay?" Asked Kirsten

"You bet." Said Jay "I can't remember the last time it was just you and me together."

"So anything interesting happen while we were on break?" Kirsten asked

"Yes infect LayCool came up with new titles." Said Tiffany

"They did?" Asked Kirsten "What titles are they?"

"They call it the Flawless tag team titles." Said Tiffany

"So basically they can't beat Kirsten so they come up with a new title concept?" Jay asked

"Pretty Much." Said Tiffany

"Ok first thing to do TruCool take the titles off LayCool and name them the WWE Women's Tag Team championship." Said Kirsten

"Why not name them the Diva's tag team championships?" Asked Tiffany

"People can take the titles seriously if they're called the Women's tag team championship." Said Kirsten

"Oh ok." Said Tiffany

"So what do I have to do tonight?" Asked Kirsten

"Go with me to ringside for my match against Michelle." Said Tiffany

"And You Also have to go out for my match against Chavo." Said Jay

"Alright I think I can handle that." Said Kirsten "See you in a few Tiffany."

"Alright." Said Tiffany as she left

"Flawless tag team championship really?" Kirsten asked disgusted "I swear they're making the Diva's look bad."

"Look at it this way LayCool just came up with another excuse for you and Haylie to kick their asses." Said Jay

"You're right." Said Kristen "I'll see you in a few."

Later it was Michelle vs. Tiffany and Michelle came out first with Layla.

"The Follow contest is scheduled for one fall first on the way to the ring being accompanied by Layla she is one half of the self proclaimed Flawless Tag Team Champions Michelle McCool."

The Tag team belts was looked almost like the Women's Championship but instead of gold plating it was pink plating and it had Flawless on it in Purple diamonds when Michelle and Layla got in the ring with took off their hoodies and showed everyone their belts and Tiffany's theme played

"And her Opponent accompanied to the Ring by the WWE Women's Champion Kirsten McCool. Tiffany."

Kirsten was wearing a Black and Grey Burnout V-neck Top, Tripp Berry Black Overdye Viper fit Jeans, and a pair of Vans Black Slip-On Booties. While Tiffany got in the Ring Kirsten was slapping hands with the fans then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

While Kirsten was beating up Layla outside the Ring Michelle somehow got the Faithbreaker on Tiffany and won the match. After Michelle won Kirsten chased her out of the ring and went to check on Tiffany and Layla and Michelle walked up towards the Ramp holding their tag titles and bragging to Kirsten and Tiffany.

"Tiffany if I cost you the match I am so sorry." Said Kirsten as her and Tiffany were backstage

"You didn't Kirsten." Said Tiffany "Layla and Michelle did."

"I know but I still feel bad." Said Kirsten

"Don't Kirsten it's not your fault." Said Tiffany "Besides don't forget we'll get them back."

"You're right Tiffany." Said Kirsten as she smiled

"Oh and TruCool has some help getting the Flawless tag titles off of LayCool." Said Tiffany "Kelly and I'll help too."

"Thanks Tiffany this really means a lot to me that you guys are helping me take down my sister." Said Kirsten

"Anything for my best friend." Said Tiffany

"I better go catch up to Jay see you later Tiffany." Said Kirsten as she left

Later on it was Jay's match against Chavo and Chavo's music played and he came out and did his pose then Jay's theme played and he came out with Kirsten and as he got in the ring Kirsten slapped hands with the fans once again and stood at ring side

"EXCUSE ME!" Screamed Vickie as she came out "I SAID EXCUSE ME!"

"_I swear she will be 6 feet underground by tomorrow." _Thought Kirsten

"Christian this will no longer be a one on one match." Said Vickie "This will now be a handicap match."

The Dolph Ziggler's theme played and he came out and went to the ring

"_Oh my mistake make that 12 feet in the ground Vickie." _Thought Kirsten as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

Jay almost won the match when he hit the Killswitch on Chavo but what he didn't know was that Ziggler blind tagged himself in and hit the Zig Zag on Jay and pinned him and won the match. After Chavo and Dolph got out of the Ring Kirsten went to check on Jay and see if he was ok then she looked at Chavo and Dolph

"Damn them one of these Days I'll get them." Said Kirsten as her and Jay were in his locker room

"Don't worry about it Kirsten they're my problem I don't want you getting hurt." Said Jay

"I'll be fine really." Said Kirsten

"Worry about LayCool and getting those bogus tag team title belts." Said Jay "I'll be ok Kirsten really I just don't want you getting hurt ok."

"Ok." Said Kirsten admitting defeat. "I will only for you Jay."

"Thank you Kirsten." Said Jay as he hugged her and she hugged back

"You're welcome Jay." Said Kirsten

_Christian Muse: What the hell why do Tiffany and I get our ass kicked all the time in this story?_

_Me: That's what really happened Jay_

_Christian Muse: Damn it damn writers X( X(_

_Me: I know Jay I know_

_Christian Muse: I hope next chapter is better :'( _

_Me: You'll See Jay. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me: I'm back guys :D :D_

_Christian Muse: Am I going to get my ass kicked in this Chapter?_

_Me: Sorry Jay your match isn't in this chapter_

_Christian Muse: Awww Man_

_Me: But you are in it_

_Christian Muse: Yay :D :D_

_Me: I would like to Thank WWEBigzetFan, Mew Of Fire, And Blood-Thirsty-Goth for reviewing the last chapter You guys Rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 12

Backstage when the Smackdown tapings started Kirsten was talking to Tiffany and Kelly about LayCool and the Flawless tag team championships

"Face it the only reason they made those titles because they can't beat Kirsten." Said Kelly

"I agree what they did was cowardly." Said Tiffany

"But smart kind of." Said Kirsten "Think about I like the idea of some kind of women's tag titles in the WWE but I don't think the Flawless tag team title would be a good idea." Said Kirsten

"I agree." Said Kelly

"We got to get those titles off them somehow." Said Tiffany

"I agree." Said Kirsten "LayCool just love making me mad."

"You three have a problem with the flawless tag team titles?" Asked Layla as her and Michelle walked up to them

"Yeah we do that is the most cowardly move ever." Said Kirsten "You only made those titles because you can't beat me."

"Oh we can beat you Kirsten." Said Michelle

"We just wanted a better title than you." Said Layla

"So you make an ugly tag team title?" Asked Kirsten

"Ok first off these titles are as flawless as us." Said Layla

"Second the Women's Championship has so many flaws since you started holding it." Said Michelle

"So you basically this title held by Trish Stratus and Lita has so many flaws?" Asked Kirsten "What is wrong with you?" Then her Kelly and Tiffany walked away

"What is wrong with us?" Layla asked

"I can't believe she had the nerve to ask us that." Said Michelle

"I know how can you be related to her?" Asked Layla

"I don't know but I swear she's a mistake." Said Michelle

"I agree she is." Said Layla

"Ok at Fatal 4 way TruCool will challenge for those titles." Said Kirsten

"Count us in we'll challenge for those titles as well." Said Tiffany

"We'll make it a fatal 4 way tag match." Said Kelly

"But we'll need one more team." Said Tiffany

"We'll get the Bella's in on this too." Said Kirsten "I'll talk to Teddy about making the match."

"Alright." Said Tiffany "Soon LayCool will lose those titles."

"Yep." Said Kirsten

Later on it was Rosa vs. Kelly and Rosa's theme played first and she came out

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall on her way to the ring Rosa Mendes."

Then Rosa got in the ring and Posed and Kelly's theme played and she came out with Kirsten

"And her Opponent being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion Kirsten McCool. From Jacksonville, Florida Kelly Kelly."

Kirsten was wearing a So So Happy Nom Nom Nom Tee, Social Collision Dirty Black Wash Blue Rude Fit Jeans, and a pair of Vans Grey Old Skool Low-Top Sneakers. As Kelly got in the ring Kirsten as slapping hands with the fans then stood at Ringside then the match started. Then as the match started Michelle and Layla came out with the Flawless titles

"_The Minute you bitches interfere the minute I will kick your asses." _Kirsten thought as Kelly hit her finisher and won

"Here is your winner Kelly Kelly."

Then Kirsten got in the ring and Celebrated with Kelly then they had a stare down with LayCool then they went to the back and a few minutes later so did Kelly and Kirsten

"Awesome job Kelly." Said Kirsten

"Thank you Kirsten." Kelly said

"Don't mention it." Said Kirsten as she went to Teddy's office "Teddy Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Why sure Kirsten." Said Teddy "What's up Playa?"

"Tiffany, Kelly and I want LayCool to put up the Flawless tag team titles at Fatal 4 Way." Said Kirsten

"We don't care if they're not a real tag championship or not LayCool don't deserve the belts." Said Kelly

"Well you two make an interesting point but we need two more teams besides LayCool and you and Tiffany Kelly." Said Teddy

"Add TruCool to the match." Said Kirsten

"I'll have to ask Bret to add Haylie as your tag team partner don't forget she's on Raw." Said Teddy

"I know and we can try to get another team from Raw to go after the titles as well to make it a fatal 4 way tag team match." Said Kirsten

"I think we can do that." Said Teddy "Thanks for the suggestion."

"Don't mention it Teddy." Said Kirsten as she left

Later that night in her hotel room Kirsten was working on designs for the soon to be Women's Tag team Championships one was a belt with light Pink Angel wings and it had a light pink circle that had WWE's Logo and Said Women's Tag Team Championship. Another Design was a belt that Heart that had the same colors as the Diva's Championship and it had the same words as the first belt in the middle of the heart. The third design was a Flower in the middle that was Pink, Purple and Green and it had the same words in the middle as the first two belts

"I like the first design better." Kirsten said to herself as she got in her PJ's which was a black tank top with a skull and crossbones with a bow on it and shorts with the same skull and cross bones but smaller after a few minutes Jay came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked as he sat next to her

"Designing the Women's Championship belts." Said Kirsten

"Let me look." Said Jay as he looked at the belt designs "These designs are girly."

"They're supposed to be girly." Said Kirsten "Their for the Diva's."

"I know but I like the one with Angel wings." Said Jay

"I like that one too." Said Kirsten "Better than what LayCool has."

"I agree." Said Jay as he lay down next to Kirsten

"Hey are you going to sleep in that towel all night?" Kirsten asked

"No I plan on sleeping naked." Said Jay

"You are a pervert." Said Kirsten as she got on him and they made love

_Me: So how was that?_

_Christian Muse: I liked it but why not add a sex scene_

_Me: I don't want to add one in this story_

_Christian Muse: Awwwwww_

_Me: Read and Review everyone and Check out my Blog the link is on my Page and vote in my Poll and see if the Prequel to this story wins :D :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter for this story :D_

_Christian Muse: Am I in it_

_Me: This one not the next one_

_Christian Muse: At least I'm in this one :D_

_Me: You're a better sport than Edge. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan, Mew of Fire, and Sonib89 for reviewing the the Last Chapter you guys rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 13

It was Raw and Kirsten was getting ready for a possible 6 on 6 tag match or a Champion vs. Champion match which means she would finally face Haylie in a one on one match.

"Hey Kirsten ready for tonight?" Asked Jay as they were in his locker room

"You bet I finally get to face Haylie one on one possibly." Said Kirsten

"Bet you're excited about that."Said Jay

"Big time." Said Kirsten "And I heard Vickie can't change the Diva's match tonight which makes me more excited."

"That's good." Said Jay "I feel sorry for Nick he's going to have to have an On Screen relationship with her."

"Gross I feel bad for him as well." Said Kirsten

"Hey Kirsten." Said Haylie as she walked in "I got news."

"What is it?" Asked Kirsten

"You know those Fake ass titles that LayCool has?" Asked Haylie

"Yeah what's up?" Asked Kirsten

"Well Teddy just got done talking to Bret and well at Fatal 4 Way it's LayCool putting up the titles Vs. Tiffany and Kelly Vs. The Bella Twins Vs. TruCool." Said Haylie

"Awesome." Said Kirsten "Oh check out what the girls and I decided to replace the Flawless titles with." Then she got in her bag and held up two belts that were the Angel Wings Design.

"Oh they look so cute." Said Haylie

"Say hello to the WWE Women's Tag Team Championships." Said Kirsten

"Hello WWE Women's Tag Team Championships." Joked Haylie

"That way when TruCool or the Bella's or Tiffany and Kelly win we can say good bye to the Flawless titles." Said Kirsten

"You bet those belts are ugly." Said Haylie "Anyway are you excited about tonight."

"She wants to kick your ass tonight." Laughed Jay

"Jay!" Said Kirsten

"It's ok Kirsten I'm hoping the fans pick the champion vs. champion match." Said Haylie

"Me too I can finally face you if they do." Said Kirsten

"Well good luck tonight." Said Haylie as she left

"My money is on you." Said Jay "You've been undefeated since going over to Smackdown."

"And I'll continue to remain undefeated." Said Kirsten "As long as LayCool is still in the WWE anyway."

"You really want to get your sister out of the WWE do you?" Asked Jay

"After everything she did to the fans to the divas she deserves to be gone." Said Kirsten

"I don't blame you for thinking that." Said Jay "If Adam was like that I would want to do the same thing."

"I'm not and be grateful for it." Said Adam as he stood in the doorway

"Look who it is the person we're unfortunate to run into every time we visit Raw." Said Jay

"Hey we're brothers." Said Adam

"Step brothers." Said Jay

"Same thing." Said Adam "Besides you two love seeing me when you two are on Raw."

"That is true." Said Kirsten "So what's up Adam?"

"Here to wish you in your match tonight." Said Adam

"Thank you Adam." Said Kirsten

"She'll need all the luck she needs." Said Michelle as her and Layla walked up to the group

"I think you ruined her luck." Said Adam "And besides I think you're jealous of her."

"How so?" Asked Michelle

"Simple she has everything you don't friends a title that is NOT FAKE somebody who actually loves her for her." Said Adam

"First off I am NOT Jealous of her." Said Michelle "And Second who the hell do you think you are getting in Family Business Copeland?"

"Look the minute Kirsten married Jay the minute she became my sister." Said Adam "So I am part of her family."

"Her family not mine." Said Michelle "As far as I'm concerned she is a mistake that should have never happened."

"Don't you DARE say that about my wife." Said Jay as he walked up to Michelle "Michelle I was right about you being a bitch but now I think you're worse than a bitch you're nothing but a soulless bitch you make me sick to my stomach to know that Kirsten has a sister like you." Then Michelle was speechless and left with Layla

"She makes me sick too." Said Adam

"She better not come near Kirsten unless she has too." Said Jay as he went to hug Kirsten tightly "You ok?"

"Yeah thanks for standing up for me." Said Kirsten as she hugged back

"Anything for you Kirsten." Said Jay

"Hey what about me?" Asked Adam

"Thank you too Adam." Said Kirsten

"You're welcome." Said Adam

Later on all the Diva's were backstage waiting for the results for what match the fans they want to see and as it turns out they chose the Champion vs. Champion match as _Our Truth _by _Lacuna Coil _Played

"The following Champion vs. Champion match is scheduled for one fall on the way to the Ring from Palatka, Florida she is the WWE Women's Champion Kirsten McCool."

Kirsten was wearing a Tripp Black and Red Buffalo Plaid Corset Vest, a Tripp Black and Red Pleated Strap Skirt, and a Pair of Black Denim Zipper Booties. Kirsten Slapped hands with the fans and posed in the ring with the Women's Championship belt

Then _Take it Off _By _Ke$ha _Played and Haylie came out.

"And her Opponent from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Diva's Champion Haylie Trudel!"

Haylie was wearing a Badiz-Maru Happiness Grey Tee, Black Side Snap Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Scribble High Tops. Then she got in the Ring and posed with the Diva's Championship then Haylie and Kirsten shook hands and the Match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After about 10 minutes of fighting back and forth Kirsten had Haylie down and went up on the top rope and did the Angel of Pain and got the three count then her theme played

"Here is your winner the WWE Women's Champion Kirsten McCool."

Then Kirsten went on the top rope and posed for the fans then she helped Haylie up and they Hugged and Celebrated with their titles.

_Me: The Champion vs. Champion Match Finally happened!_

_Christian Muse: Awesome :D :D_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me: SURPRISE! Two Chapters in one Update :D :D I thought I would surprise you guys with this :D Hope you guys Like. Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 14

It was Tuesday night and Haylie and Kirsten just got to the Arena and went in their locker room and just got ready till there was a knock at the door and they saw a girl in all black and looked like a Goth

"Are you guys Haylie and Kirsten?" Asked the girl

"Yeah you must be Rayne right?" Asked Kirsten

"You bet." Said Rayne

"I'm Kirsten and this is Haylie." Said Kirsten

"Nice to meet you guys finally." Said Rayne as she shook Kirsten and Haylie's hands

"Thank you." Said Haylie

"Don't mention it." Said Rayne as she looked at Kirsten and Haylie's titles

"Decided which one you're going after if you win NXT?" Asked Kirsten

"I don't know yet but I will win NXT." Said Rayne

"That's the spirit." Said Haylie

"So tell me about the other two Diva pros what do they call themselves McLayla or McLa or whatever they call themselves." Said Rayne

"They call themselves LayCool." Said Kirsten and they are 100% Preppy and they think they're flawless and all that crap."

"So they're fake ass bitches?" Asked Rayne

"Yeah pretty much." Said Haylie

"I hate people like that." Said Rayne "They piss me off"

"Me too and I'm related to one of them." Said Kirsten

"That must suck" Said Rayne "You're family hate you too?"

"Pretty Much." Said Kirsten "But not my husband's family."

"I heard you got married." Said Rayne "How old are you Kirsten?"

"25." Said Kirsten

"Not trying to be mean but I would wait till I'm at least 30 till I marry." Said Rayne

"It's ok Rayne I understand." Said Kirsten

"Thanks Kirsten." Said Rayne "So I'm supposed to face that fake ass model tonight?"

"Pretty much." Said Haylie "More like a three on three

"Great I bet this match will last less than 5 minutes like most Diva's matches." Said Rayne "But if this match will help me get somewhere on NXT I'll do it."

"Believe me I don't want to face my sister either but we have too." Said Kirsten

"Well let's go then." Said Haylie

Later when NXT was on they were introducing the Pros and Rookies and LayCool's theme played and they came out with Alicia. Alicia was wearing a Hollister San Onofre top in Pink, a pair of Hollister San Elijo mini shorts, and a Pair of Fergie Women's Ruckus Black Suede boots. When LayCool and Alicia got in the ring Michelle and Layla got Microphones.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may we introduce one of the best rookies to have even be on NXT." Said Layla

"Not only is she flawless like us." Said Michelle "But she is also Miss. Illinois 2005."

"Oh I am so jealous of her." Said Layla

"Oh as am I." Said Michelle "Anyway may we present Alicia Brooks!"

Then Alicia started posing for the fans and she got booed and she stopped and started saying that they were jealous of them and got out of the ring with LayCool then John Morrison and his rookie came out Followed by Miz and his rookie then _One Step Closer _by _Linkin Park _Played and Kirsten, Haylie and Rayne came out Kirsten was wearing a Tripp Red Plaid Skull Vest, Lip Service Red Plaid Tease Mini Skirt, and a pair of Black Fold Over Booties. Haylie was wearing a "Real Men Don't Sparkle" Tee, a pair of Almost Famous Dark Blue Zip Crop Jeans, and a Pair of Converse All Star Black Monochromatic High-Top Sneakers. Rayne was wearing a Tripp Black and Red Halter Corset, a pair of Tripp Black Lace-Up Waist Skinny Jeans, and a Pair of Vans Black and Pink Hadley High-Top Sneakers. After they got in the Ring Haylie and Kirsten got Microphones.

"Ladies and Gentlemen our rookie not one you should mess with." Said Haylie

"She may be a girl but she can kick butt." Said Kirsten

"Ladies and Gentlemen Rayne!" Said Haylie and Rayne posed for the fans and they cheered for her and all the Pros and rookies but LayCool and Alicia and TruCool and Rayne left and their match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

It was Rayne and Alicia in the ring and Rayne did something similar to the Styles Clash and got the Pin on Alicia and TruCool's theme played

"Here are you're winners TruCool and Rayne."

Then Kirsten and Haylie went in and Raised Rayne's hands and Celebrated

"You should go straight to Smackdown or Raw after that performance." Said Haylie as they were backstage

"I should but Vince hates anyone who was in TNA so I'm stuck here on NXT." Said Rayne

"Until you win." Said Kirsten

"True." Said Rayne "With that performance I should win NXT."

"I agree." Said Haylie

Later that night all the Pros and Rookies were in the Ring

"Ladies and gentlemen as you saw on Raw last night the season 1 graduates caused mayhem on Raw." Said Matt "Now I want you're take on all of this."

"I think it was cowardly if you ask me." Said Alicia

"I don't blame them one bit." Said Husky

"I would make an impact another way." Said Rayne

"Well thank you for your takes." Said Matt "Welcome to NXT."

Then the Pros started beating on the rookies and LayCool and Alicia got away and so did TruCool and Rayne

"We did not know that was going to happen." Said Kirsten

"Please forgive us." Said Haylie

"It's ok you guys got me out of there in time it's not your faults." Said Rayne "Although I am excited to be on both brands and follow you guys around."

"I think you're going to like my friends over on Raw." Said Haylie "Even though we talk about girl stuff."

"And all my friends and I talk about lately is how to take down LayCool." Said Kirsten

"Yeah I think I can handle both sets of friends." Said Rayne

_Me: How was that guys :D I hope you guys like both chapters :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Me: I'm back with another chapter :D I hope you guys liked that Double update I did Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan for reviewing Chapter 13 and the last one and Mew of Fire and Sonib89 for reviewing the the Last Chapter you guys Rock :D :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 15

It was time for the Smackdown tapings and Kirsten was facing Layla tonight and Rayne was going to ringside with her

"After this it's just Michelle and Alicia." Said Rayne

"Yep but I'm not going to take out Layla completely until Fatal 4 Way when Haylie and I take those Fake Titles away from them." Said Kirsten

"Why would you want those fake ugly titles?" Rayne asked

"Because we're changing them to these." Said Kirsten as she showed Rayne the WWE Women's Tag Team belts she designed

"I like those better." Said Rayne "Girly but better."

"They may be girly but at least they look better than the Flawless titles." Said Kirsten

"I agree." Said Rayne "Hey may I look through your iPod?"

"Go ahead." Said Kirsten as she was putting her hair up

"Let's see." Said Rayne as she was looking through Kirsten's iPod touch "Seether, Metallica, Sick Puppies, Linkin Park, Anberlin, Breaking Benjamin, Shinedown, Lacuna Coil, Slipknot the list goes on I like your taste in Music Kirsten."

"Thank you." Said Kirsten "I usually listen to my iPod when I hear those fake pop artists."

"Ugh I hate them also I hate rap." Said Rayne

"I swear we could be sisters." Said Kirsten

"I wonder how you're related to Michelle." Said Rayne

"I was born into that family by mistake." Said Kirsten "Get this Michelle is dating Mark."

"You mean as in Callaway?" Asked Rayne "No freaking way."

"Way." Said Kirsten "I think she's using him."

"I also think that." Said Rayne

"I'm not the only one who hate's them together." Said Kirsten "Uncle Glen also hates them together."

"You Call Kane and Taker your Uncles?" Asked Rayne

"Yeah they're kind of like my uncles." Said Kirsten

"I swear most divas would be scared to be around them." Said Rayne

"Not me." Said Kirsten "I heard Uncle Mark wanted some time off for some reason."

"He wants' to marry your sister." Said Glen standing in the doorway

"Seriously?" Asked Kirsten "What the hell is wrong with the world."

"All I know is I'm not going to the wedding." Said Glen

"She didn't come to mine why should I go to hers?" Asked Kirsten "I respect Uncle Mark but I hate Michelle to the bone."

"I don't blame you for thinking that Kirsten." Said Glen "I can't even be around them because she's telling lies about you."

"Mark can stay away from me if he believes them." Said Kirsten

"He doesn't but he listens to them." Said Glen "Right now I hope they make me his attacker. I just can't believe he wants to marry that witch."

"I don't blame you one bit Uncle Glen." Said Kirsten

"Same here Kirsten." Said Glen

"If it makes you guys feel better I hate that fake bitch too." Said Rayne

"You must be TruCool's rookie right?" Asked Glen

"Yep I'm Rayne." Said Rayne

"Nice to meet you Rayne." Said Glen as they shook hands "I'm rooting for you to win NXT."

"Thank you." Said Rayne "I will win NXT."

"I like your rookie Kirsten." Said Glen

"How about when I win NXT you guys have Creative make me the long lost Sister of Destruction." Said Rayne

"I may just do that." Said Glen "You certainly are dark enough."

"I'm looking forward to it." Said Rayne

"Alright I'll see you guys later." Said Glen as he left

"Ok so far I like Smackdown." Said Rayne

"Wait till you see Raw." Said Kirsten "Honestly it's saner over here despite my sister."

"Let me guess most people are annoying?" Asked Rayne

"Well some people are but Haylie, John Cena, John Morrison, Adam, and Randy are sane." Said Kirsten

"Any divas sane?" Asked Rayne

"Well when I was on Raw I only talked to Kelly so I really don't know." Said Kirsten

"I'll find out myself." Said Rayne "They can't be worse than LayCool."

"Well Maryse and Tori are." Said Kirsten "But not as bad."

"Phew." Said Rayne "I'm looking forward to see Haylie kick their ass."

"Same here." Said Kirsten

Later that night it was Kirsten's match against Layla as _Our Truth _by _Lacuna Coil _played Kirsten and Rayne came out

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall on the way to the ring being accompanied by Rayne from Palatka, Florida she is the WWE Women's Champion Kirsten McCool."

Kirsten was wearing a Tripp Black Lace up Studded Corset, a Black Ruffle Lace Stud Mini Skirt, and a Pair of Black and Strap Heeled Boots. Rayne was wearing a Monster Black Unisex fishnet shirt, a Pair of Tripp Black and Grey Stud Chain Pants, and a Pair of Converse Taylor All Star Black Low Tops. Kirsten was slapping hands with the fans and went in the ring and posed with the belt then LayCool's theme played and Layla Michelle and Alicia came out.

"And Her Opponent being accompanied to the Ring by Michelle and Alicia Brooks she is one half of the self proclaimed Flawless Tag Team Champions Layla."

Alicia was wearing a Hollister Cabrillo Beach tee, a pair of Hollister El Morro shorts in pink, and a pair of Jacqueline Ferrar Blanche T-Strap Pump heels. After LayCool and Alicia posed in the Ring Michelle and Alicia got out of the ring and Kirsten got in and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Rayne Knocked out Alicia and Michelle outside the Ring inside Kirsten went up on the top rope and did the Angel of Pain and got the win

"Here is your winner the WWE Women's Champion Kirsten McCool."

Then Rayne went in and raised Kirsten's hand and they celebrated

"Kirsten it is an honor to be your rookie." Said Rayne as they got back to Kirsten's locker room

"After all you've done in TNA honestly I think you should already be on the main roster." Said Kirsten

"Yeah…well…I would like to forget what happened in TNA." Said Rayne

"Alright." Said Kirsten "I won't ask in case you don't want to tell."

"Thank you Kirsten." Said Rayne

"Don't mention it." Said Kirsten "Hey think you're going to be ok hanging out back here by yourself I got to go out for my husband's match."

"I'll be fine I've been hanging out with Lucky." Said Rayne

"Alright." Said Kirsten as she got dressed "How close are you two by the way?"

"We've been friends since I came to FCW." Said Rayne "We decided to Travel together while on NXT."

"That's good." Said Kirsten as she got dressed "See you next week then?"

"You bet I'm looking forward to it already."Said Rayne

"Oh before I go can you do me a favor?" Asked Kirsten

"Sure what is it?" Asked Rayne

"Find out who Haylie is dating right now I heard it's a season two pro." Said Kirsten

"Will do." Said Rayne

"Thank you." Said Kirsten

Later it was Christian vs. Dolph Ziggler then Dolph's theme played and he came out and posed in the ring then Jay's theme played and he came out with Kirsten. Kirsten was wearing a Monster in Love Tee, a Pair of Almost Famous Light Blue Skinny Jeans, and a Pair of Converse All Star Vivid Blue Low tops as soon as Jay got in the ring Kirsten stood at ring side and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jay got Dolph in position he got him with the Killswitch and won then Kirsten went in the Ring and held up his hand and they hugged and celebrated in the ring.

_Me: How was that guys?_

_Christian Muse: Yes I finally won! Yes!_

_Me: Lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Me: Hey Guys sorry for the wait I was working on "Two Sides of Love"_

_Christian Muse: Why do you like Edge more_

_Edge Muse: Because she does_

_Me: Guys_

_Christian Muse: What do you have that I don't?_

_Edge Muse: Everything!_

_Me: Guys I like you both the same now stop it! Anyway I would to think WWEBigzetFan, Blood-Thirsty-Goth, Mew of Fire, and Sonib89 for reviewing the last chapter you guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 16

"Kirsten you're right it's saner on Smackdown." Said Rayne as her and TruCool were in their locker room getting ready for NXT

"How bad is it on Raw?" Asked Kirsten

"Let's just say it's more girly over there." Said Rayne

"I told you we were girly." Said Haylie "Well I'm not that girly."

"I know you're not." Said Rayne "I think I'm going to Smackdown when I win NXT."

"I don't blame you." Said Haylie "There are less Divas on Smackdown."

"Yeah I can use another Diva to hang out with on Smackdown." Said Kirsten

"Thanks Kirsten." Said Rayne "Get this I got a match against Mike's rookie you know the one that thinks he's still in high school."

"Alex Riley oh I know you can beat him." Said Kirsten

"If his Pro is the Miz then he'll be easy." Said Rayne

"Yeah I even beat him a couple times before." Laughed Haylie

"Oh has Miz begged you to take him back?" Asked Kirsten

"A couple of times yes but I'm not." Said Haylie "Like I said I found someone else." Then she went up and went to the bath room

"Rayne did you see who she was close to?" Asked Kirsten

"Yeah she was getting real close to Morrison last night." Said Rayne

"I knew it was him." Said Kirsten "He was the only pro that Haylie would go out with."

"Yeah who would Date Cody anyway?" Asked Rayne

"Not me and I'm married." Laughed Kirsten

"Me either." Said Rayne "Hey Kirsten can I tell you something?"

"Sure what's up?" Asked Kirsten

"Well remember when I said I was friends with Lucky?" Asked Rayne

"Yeah why?" Asked Kirsten

"Well I think I might like him more than friends." Said Rayne

"Like you want to go out with him?" Asked Kirsten

"Yeah but I'm scared to ask him out." Said Rayne

"Ask him when you're ready." Said Kirsten

"How did you ask Jay out?" Asked Rayne

"Well he asked me out kind of after he first won the ECW Championship." Said Kirsten "More like hug me and Kiss me then telling me how he felt."

"Guess he couldn't hold it in anymore about how he felt huh?" Asked Rayne

"Nope and I'm glad he did it because now we're together." Said Kirsten

"That's good." Said Rayne as Haylie walked back in

"What did I miss?" Asked Haylie

"Nothing." Said Kirsten "Just talking about what's going to happen tonight."

"When Rayne beat's Alex?" Asked Haylie

"Pretty Much." Said Rayne

Later that night the Pros and the rookies were going out to the Ring first it was Miz and Alex then Cody and Husky then LayCool's theme played and they came out with Alicia. Alicia was wearing an American Eagle Y-Back Tank in Pink, an American Eagle Denim Mini Skirt, and a pair of American Eagle Buckle Moccasins.

As soon as LayCool got in the Ring Mark and Lucky came out then John and Eli then _One Step Closer _by _Linkin Park_ Started playing and TruCool and Rayne came out. Kirsten was wearing a Blue Eagle Tank Top, Tripp Silver Over-Dyed Viper fit Jeans, and a Pair of Vans Black and Blue Old Skool High-Top Sneakers and the Women's Championship on her right shoulder. Haylie was wearing a Pac-Man Ragian Tee, a pair of Tripp Jet Black Skinny Jeans, and a Pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black High Tops and the Divas Championship around her waist. Rayne was wearing a Tripp Purple Plaid Corduroy Halter Corset, a pair of Tripp Black Zip Side Lace Up Capris, and a pair of Punkrose Eyelet Grommet Low-Top Sneakers. As soon as TruCool and Rayne got in the Ring the rest of the rookies got in the ring and MVP Started talking

"Now I know you want an explanation for what happened last week." Said MVP "You see we did what we did last week to keep you in line. So basically you paid the price for your season 1 predecessors. But in the long run it will make you stronger. So can we let bygones be bygones?"

Then the rookies and the pros shook hands and got out of the ring except for Alex and Rayne then their match Started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Alex was in position Rayne did her finisher from last week which she calls it Last Life then she got the Pin and won and TruCool's theme started playing

"Here is your winner Rayne."

Then Kirsten and Haylie got in the Ring with Rayne and raised her hands then Miz got in the Ring and started Yelling at the three of them then Rayne kicked him then Hayile went over and got him in position for her finisher Surgical Free which is a turnbuckle drop kick to the face then when Miz was down Kirsten went to the top rope and did the Angel of Pain on him then TruCool and Rayne Celebrated in the ring some more.

_Me: How was that guys?_

_Christian Muse: Ha ha Miz got beat up by three girls_

_Miz Muse: Shut it!_

_Me: =D =D Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Me: Sorry I took so long with Updating but I started school again :'( But I'll try to update as much as I can anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan, Sonib89, and Mew Of Fire for reviewing the Last Chapter you guys Rock :D :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 17

It was time for the Smackdown tapings and all Kirsten had to do was go with Jay to ringside for his tag match. She was walking with Tiffany, Rayne and Kelly backstage till they heard talking then they heard that it was LayCool and Alicia talking to Rosa and from the look of it they made her cry then they ran towards LayCool and Alicia

"Whatever it is you did you three you gone too far!" Tiffany said while mad

"How dare you make her cry for some stupid reason!" Said Kirsten getting really mad "I should beat you up right now!"

"I should have done it on Tuesday!" Said Rayne just as mad

"But this should be good enough right now." Said Kirsten as her Rayne and Kelly slapped LayCool and Alicia then Ran towards Rosa

"Michelle we just tried to help." Said Layla as she held her cheek

"I know this Sunday at Fatal 4 Way Kirsten will get it big time." Said Michelle turning red

"Rosa." Kirsten said as the girls ran towards her "What did those bitches do to you?"

"They said I was ugly and I can't win a match." Cried Rosa

"Awww Rosa it's not true you're not ugly." Said Tiffany

"And you won plenty of matches." Said Kelly

"Don't let them get you down ok Rosa it's not worth it." Said Rayne

"Yeah no matter what comes out of their mouths are nothing but big fat lies." Said Kirsten as she hugged Rosa

"Thank you girls." Said Rosa as she hugged Kirsten back

"Don't mention it." Said Rayne then she heard snickering then turned around to see Alicia "You think this is funny?"

"Um yeah I do." Laughed Alicia then Rayne walked up towards her

"Listen you little fake model don't think I won't kick your butt right now." Said Rayne

"How about you in me in the ring tonight?" Asked Alicia "And our pros stay back here."

"You're on!" Said Rayne as she had a stare down with Alicia

Later it was time for Jay's tag team match which he was teaming with MVP to take on Curt Hawkins and Vance Archer then Jay's theme played and he came out with Kirsten. Kirsten was wearing a Ribs and Roses Ragian Burnout Tee, a pair of Almost Famous Light Blue Skinny Jeans, a Pair of Converse All Star Black N' Turquoise High-Top/Low-Top Sneakers and the Women's Championship on her right shoulder as soon as Jay got in the Ring and Kirsten went to ring side then MVP came out then Vance and Curt and the Match Started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jay had the Killswitch on Curt Vance ran in and did the Inverted DDT on Jay then they got the three count and won then Kirsten ran in the ring and Checked on Jay

"Kirsten I'm going to be ok alright." Said Jay as they were in his locker room

"Alright but that Vance guy scares me a bit." Said Kirsten starting to shake

"Kirsten no matter what I won't let him hurt you." Said Jay as he hugged her

"Ok" Said Kirsten as she hugged him back

"I don't blame you for being scared of Vance but please tell me you're not scared of Curt." Said Jay "Not after you gave Mike the Angel of Pain a little while ago."

"I'm not scared of Curt he's a wuss." Laughed Kirsten

"Good." Said Jay

Later on it was Rayne's match with Alicia then Kirsten's theme Played and Rayne came out

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall on the way to the ring from Venice Beach, California Rayne."

Rayne was wearing a Tripp Black and White Buffalo Plaid Corset Vest, Tripp Black and White Lace-Up Suspender Capris, and a pair of Vans Black Slip on Booties as soon as Rayne got in the Ring and Posed for the fans as LayCool's Theme and Alicia came out

"And Her Opponent from Chicago, Illinois Alicia Brooks."

Alicia was wearing an Aeropostale Solid Basic Cami in pink, a pair of Dark Wash Denim Shorts, and a pair of Plaid Canvas Sneakers as soon as Alicia got in the ring the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

As soon as Rayne had Alicia is position she did the Last Life then got the pin and Kirsten's theme played

"Here is your winner Rayne!"

Then Rayne celebrated in the ring and went to the back and got ready to go

"Hey you did a great job out there." Said Jon (a.k.a Lucky Cannon)

"Thank you." Said Rayne as she got ready

"I'm pretty sure you'll win NXT." Said Jon

"I'm rooting for you to win too." Said Rayne

"I just want to get a contract here." Said Jon "If you get win NXT and I get a contract I'll be ok."

"Well…Alright." Said Rayne "Ready to go?"

"You bet." Said Jon as they left together

_Me: So how was that guys? :D :D_

_Christian Muse: Rayne and Lucky make a nice couple :D_

_Me: Thank you Jay :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_Me: Hey Guys I'm really sorry for taking so long to update but School got in the way but I'll try to update alot on the weekends but try to update at least to Update once on the weekdays. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan and Mew Of Fire for Reviewing the last Chapter you guys Rock now on with the story :D :D :D Btw I have the Prequel to this Story All In up here so if you want to read it go ahead :D :D And Kayla belongs to me :D :D_

Chapter 18

It was Fatal 4 way and Haylie and Kirsten were getting ready for their fatal 4 way match against LayCool, The Bellas, and Tiffany and Kelly and Jay was defending his title against Kofi.

"This is it tonight is the end of LayCool's reign as the "Flawless Tag Team Champion's.""Said Kirsten as she put on her outfit to go out to the ring with Jay which was a Hickup Dead Plushie's tee, a Pair of Almost Famous Aged Blue3 Button Straight Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Iron Fist Rainbow Sequined Flats.

"You bet it is." Said Haylie getting ready for the match "So what do you want to do with the "Flawless Championships" as soon as we win them?"

"Blow them up on Raw tomorrow night and replace them with the belts I made." Said Kirsten

"Oh we're getting a new GM on Raw tomorrow night." Said Haylie

"Who do you think it is?" Asked Kirsten

"Well it has to be Kayla I know that." Said Haylie

"Kayla? is she doing ok?" Asked Kirsten

"Yeah last I heard she is ." Said Haylie

"That's good." Said Kirsten "She's really nice."

"You bet she is as long as you don't piss her off." Said Haylie "I wonder if she's still with Randy."

"I hope so her and Randy made a nice couple." Said Kirsten

"That they did." Said Haylie

"Speaking of couples I saw you get close to Morrison." Said Kirsten "Are you guys going out?"

"I'll get out sooner or later so I might as well tell you yes we are." Said Haylie

"Ohhhhh I called it I called it." Kirsten said happily

"Well I am happy with him." Said Haylie

"That's good." Said Kirsten "I'll be right back I got to go out and support my husband."

"Ok." Said Haylie

"I'm so sorry baby." Said Kirsten as her and Jay were in his locker room and he just lost the IC Championship

"Sorry? For what?" Asked Jay "You didn't interfere or anything."

"I felt like it is my fault." Said Kirsten sadly and Jay hugged her

"Well it's not ok Kirsten I'll get it back somehow." Said Jay "Besides you should focus on your match tonight."

"You're right." Said Kirsten as she hugged Jay back "Are you going to be ok for a few while I'm out for my match?"

"As long as you're ok and you win I'll be fine." Said Jay

"Ok babe." Said Kirsten

Later on it was the Fatal 4 Way Diva's tag team match for the flawless titles and Kelly's theme played first and her and Tiffany came out

"The Following contest is a Fatal 4 Way tag team match scheduled for one fall and it is for the Flawless tag team championships. On their way to the ring the team of Kelly Kelly and Tiffany."

When Kelly and Tiffany got in the ring they did their poses and the Bella's theme played and they came out

"And their opponents first from Scottsdale, Arizona Brie and Nikki the Bella twins."

When Brie and Nikki got in the ring they did their pose then _One Step Closer _by _Linkin Park_ played and Kirsten and Haylie came out

"And their opponents The WWE Diva's Champion Haylie Trudel and the WWE Women's Champion Kirsten McCool They are TruCool!"

Kirsten was wearing a Hickup and Hamsta Friends Purple V-neck Tee, a pair of Dark Blue Raw Wash Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Punkrose Eyelet Grommet Low Top Sneakers and the Women's Championship belt on her right shoulder. Haylie was wearing a So So Happy STEEV Tee, Tyte Dark Blue Rinsed Skinny Jeans, a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Blondie Signature High Tops and the Diva's Championship on her waist. When Kirsten and Haylie got in the Ring and Posed with the belts LayCool's theme played and they came out

"And the Champions LayCool!"

When Michelle and Layla got in the in the ring they posed with the belts then the ref took them and risen them up and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Michelle got Kelly in Position she hit the Faithbreaker on her and got the three count then LayCool's theme played and they won.

"Here are your winners and Still the Flawless Tag Team Champions LayCool!"

Then Michelle and Layla were hugging and Celebrating in the ring when Kirsten and Haylie attacked them from behind and started beating them up until security came in and separated TruCool from LayCool but after they separated them TruCool went and attacked them again till they had to be broken up again then TruCool just walked away

"Those bitches!" Kirsten Yelled as she got her stuff ready "How dare they keep those titles!"

"I know right?" Haylie asked

"We'll get our rematches for those titles I'll make damn sure of it!" Said Kirsten really mad "And this time It'll just be Us vs. them!"

"Yeah!" Said Haylie

"That way they can't win them!" Said Kirsten "Hey I'm going to head back to the hotel I'll see you on Raw tomorrow night?"

"You bet." Said Haylie "Night Kirsten."

"Night Haylie." Said Kirsten as she left

_Me: How was that guys?_

_Christian Muse: I lost my title :'(_

_Me: *Hugs Christian tightly* I'm sorry Jay Jay_

_Christian Muse: It's ok Carrie I'll live_

_Me: Ok. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and sorry Updates are slow but I have school and my perisonal life to deal with. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan for Reviewing the last chapter You Rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 19

It was Monday and Kirsten was going to team up with Haylie to take on Tori and Alicia Fox. Right now Haylie and Kirsten were watching the TV in the Diva's locker room to see who the new Raw GM is.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the person I picked to be the GM of Raw is one who let's nothing get past her." Said Vince

"Well we know it's a Diva." Said Kirsten as her and Haylie were watching

"Ladies and Gentlemen the new GM of Raw Kayla Batista!" Vince said

Then _Pts. Of. Athrty _by _Linkin Park _played and Kayla came out. She was wearing a White Burnout Stud Top, Almost Famous Grey and Black Washed Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Punkrose Eyelet Grommet Low-Top Sneakers. When she got in the ring Vince handed her the microphone.

"Thank you Vince." Said Kayla and Vince nodded his head "Ladies and Gentlemen it is an honor to be back!" Then the Crowd cheered for her "I swear I will make sure that Raw is…" But then she got cut off by Alicia's theme and she came out with Tori

Tori was wearing an Invader Zim Gir Chicken Tee, a pair of Blue Three Button High Waist Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black Low Tops. When they got in the ring they got Microphones

"Kayla Kayla Kayla." Tori said shaking her head "Why in the hell would they hire you back? You'll just screw up again."

"Ok first off Brooks I didn't screw up I was injured ok." Said Kayla getting pissed off at Tori and Alicia "Second who the hell do you think you are interrupting me as you know I am your boss now!"

"Look Kayla nobody tells us what to do ok." Said Alicia

"And if you try we'll reinjure you." Said Tori

"If you do I'll have NO trouble firing your ass!" Kayla said getting madder at them "And Tori if by some miracle your sister Alicia wins NXT and comes over to Raw if she pisses me off one time I will fire her no questions asked!"

"Who the hell do you think you are Batista?" Tori asked getting in Kayla's face "I will make your life a living hell is you mess with Alicia!"

"Ok only my brother goes by his last name not me." Said Kayla "Second if you do make my life a living hell I will fire you!"

"Look Kayla we can kick your ass anytime we want." Said Alicia

"Another place another time ladies." Said Kayla as she smirked "But right now your tag team match starts right now."

Then _One Step Closer _by _Linkin Park _played and Kirsten and Haylie came out. Kirsten was wearing a Squeeze Jaws of Death tee, Tripp Jet Black Skinny Jeans, a pair of Converse All Star Cute Skull Low Tops, and the Women's Championship belt on her left shoulder. Haylie was wearing a Black Undead Tee, Dark Blue Basic Straight Leg Jeans, a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black High Tops, and the Diva's Championship belt on her stomach. When they got in the ring Kayla went and stood at ringside and the match started

_**FF Towards the End 1**_

When Kirsten laid out Tori she got on the top rope and almost did the Angel of Pain but Tori's sister Alicia went and knocked down Kirsten then Tori and the two Alicia's went and started beating on Kirsten. Then Haylie and Kayla went and saved her and Kayla got a Microphone

"You three think you got away with this?" Kayla asked the three "Bad news for you this match will continue but I'll be a six Diva tag match the three of you vs. TruCool and their tag team partner…Me! Ring the bell." Then the bell got rung again and the match re started

_**FF Towards the End 2**_

While Kirsten and Haylie were distracting the Brooks sisters Kayla was getting Alicia in position for her finisher Batista's Fury which was Almost like a Batista Bomb but when Kayla dropped her she dropped her on her knee and got the three count and won.

"Here are your winners Kayla Batista and TruCool!"

After they were announced the winners Haylie and Kirsten went in the ring and celebrated with Kayla

"You still got it Kayla." Said Haylie as they were in Kayla's office

"You guys really think so?" Asked Kayla

"Of course Kayla your finisher is better than ever." Said Kirsten

"Thank you guys." Said Kayla "Crap."

"What?" Kirsten and Haylie asked

"Tori and Alicia cried to their big brother." Said Kayla as Phil walked over to them

"Kayla who the hell do you think you are making my sisters lose?" Phil asked

"Look Phil your sisters were not playing fair so I decided to make it fair." Said Kayla

"Listen Kayla." Said Phil grabbing Kayla and she smirked "What?"

"Get your hands OFF of her Brooks." Said Randy standing behind Phil and he quickly dropped Kayla and turned to face Randy "If you EVER even look at Kayla the wrong way I will hurt you!" Then Phil ran off

"Phil stop!" Kayla said and Phil stopped "I do NOT accept cowards on my show. So I'm putting you in a match against Randy tonight!"

"You can't do that to me Kayla!" Said Phil

"I just did!" Screamed Kayla and Phil ran off mad

"Wow you still don't mess around." Said Haylie

"Nope." Said Kayla

"I'm still surprised that you're with Randy." Said Kirsten

"Are you kidding? I love Kayla too much to leave her." Said Randy as he hugged her

"I love you too Randy." Said Kayla "Oh Kirsten you can leave if you want so you can rest up for NXT and Smackdown. Randy, Haylie and I can deal with the Brook's siblings."

"Alright." Said Kirsten "See you tomorrow night Haylie."

"Ok Kirsten." Said Haylie as Kirsten walked off then stopped

"Kayla can I ask you something?" Kirsten asked

"Sure." Said Kayla

"Can you let Haylie have another shot at the "Flawless" Tag team titles with me?" Kirsten asked

"Sure I can." Said Kayla

"Thanks Kayla." Said Kirsten as she walked off

_Me: Don't count Kirsten and Haylie out of the battle yet. They Still want LayCool_

_Miz Muse: Come on Orton get's to be in this story too? If you ask me... *Get's RKOed by Randy*_

_Orton Muse: Nobody Asked you!_

_Me: Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Me: Hey guys heres another chapter and I'm really sorry Updates are coming slow but my life at school is a living hell but I'll try to update more. I would like to think WWEBigeztFan and Sonib89 for reviewing the last chapter You guys Rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 20

"Kirsten I may change my mind about being on Smackdown after what Kayla did last night on Raw." Said Rayne as her and TruCool were getting ready for NXT

"That was amazing." Said Kirsten "Best part is that we get another shot at the "Flawless" Tag Titles."

"You bet I'm looking forward to taking those titles off of LayCool." Said Haylie

"Same here." Said Kirsten

"I also heard if Alicia wins NXT which won't happen and if she goes to Raw she's screwed." Said Rayne

"Tori don't really care about straightedge so she might be on Smackdown and be with her brother." Said Haylie

"And Join the SES." Said Kirsten "If Serena screws up Punk always has his little sister."

"Oh so true." Laughed Haylie

Later on NXT was taping and Matt was introducing the Pros and _One Step Closer _by _Linkin Park _played and Kristen and Haylie came out. Kirsten was wearing a Black Rose Print Lace Back Top, Tripp Black Zip Side Lace-Up Capri's, a pair of Punkrose Eyelet Grommet Low-Top Sneakers, and the Woman's championship on her right shoulder. Haylie was wearing a Cherry Red and Black Stripe Tank Top, Tyte Dark Blue Rinsed Skinny Jeans, a pair of Converse All Star Black Skull Double Tongue Low Tops, and the Diva's championship on her stomach. Then she and Kirsten went to sit down as John Morrison came out. Then Zack Ryder, followed by MVP, and LayCool Then the rest of the Pros came out. Then MVP's theme played again and Percy Watson came out and MVP got up and they went to the ring.

"The Following Tag Team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the Team of MVP and Percy Watson!"

When MVP and Percy got in the Ring TruCool's theme played and Rayne came out. Rayne was wearing a Black Burnout Stud Top, Tripp Black Chain Pants, and a pair of Wanted Black Low Combat Boots. When Rayne came out Haylie got up and they went to the ring.

"And their opponents the team of The WWE Diva's Champion Haylie Trudel and Rayne."

When Haylie and Rayne got in the Ring the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Haylie had Percy in Position she went and did Surgical Free to him and got the pin and Won

"Here are your winners Rayne and the WWE Diva's Champion Haylie Trudel!"

When Rayne got back in the Ring her and Haylie hugged then Rayne quickly broke the hug then charged out of the Ring to beat up Alex then did the Last Life on him and she went to the back.

"How did you know Alex was coming?" Asked Haylie as her and Rayne were getting some water

"After what I did to him last week Mike would put some BS in his head to attack me." Said Rayne

"Yeah Mike would do that." Said Haylie taking a drink

"Hey Rayne!" Said Jon as he walked over to them "Great job in your match tonight."

"Thank you Jon." Said Rayne "But Haylie won not me."

"But you did do great out there as well." Said Jon "Even after the match when Alex tried to sneak up on you and you took him out."

"Thank you." Said Rayne as she blushed "I hope you do well in your match with Cody tonight."

"Thank you Rayne." Said Jon as he went and got ready for his match

"You like him don't you?" Asked Haylie

"Only as a friend." Rayne said quickly

"Uh huh sure you do." Said Haylie as she went back out to the stage

When Haylie got back and Sat down next to Kirsten and it was Husky vs. Alicia and LayCool's theme played and Alicia came out and LayCool went up and walked with her to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by LayCool from Chicago, Illinois Alicia Brooks!"

Alicia was wearing an AE Y-Back Tank in Pink, a pair of AE Clean Denim Shorties, and a pair of AE Medalition Flip Flops. When LayCool and Alicia got in the Ring Alicia posed and Cody's theme played and Husky came out and Cody got up and went to the ring with Husky and he got in the ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Alicia made Husky not know where he was she went and did a kick similar to the Sweet Chin Music and knocked him out and got the pin then LayCool's theme played and they got in the Ring and hugged Alicia

"Here is your winner Alicia Brooks!"

"_She got lucky that's all." _Thought Kirsten as Alicia celebrated in the ring with LayCool

Then after Alicia's match it was Lucky's match against Cody and Cody's theme played and he came out first. Then Mark Henry's theme played and Lucky came out and when he got in the ring the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Cody and Lucky were still fighting in the Ring and when Lucky had the advantage Husky came down and tried to distract him but then Rayne came back out and did Last Life on Husky and that distracted Cody long enough for Lucky to get the roll up on him and win

"Here is your winner Lucky Cannon!"

Then Rayne went in the ring and raised Lucky's hand in victory and they hugged then they went to the back together.

_Me: Well well well Will Rayne and Lucky be together? I hope so :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	21. Chapter 21

_Me: Hey Guys I got another Chapter ready and I'm glad too I'm getting some good Ideas for this story :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for Reviewing the Last Chapter You Rock :D :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 21

It was time for the Smackdown tapings and Teddy just signed a new Diva to Smackdown and she was going to be in a match against Serena and Kirsten was going to be in a match against Rosa. Right now Kirsten, Rayne, Kelly and Tiffany were in the Diva's locker room getting ready to watch the Match.

"It's great that Smackdown is getting a new Diva we need more of them." Said Kelly

"I know right?" Tiffany Asked "All the New Diva's have been going to Raw its great Smackdown is getting one for once."

"I hope she's on our side." Said Kirsten "The Last thing we need is a Diva who is on LayCool's side."

"I agree the WWE doesn't need another fake ass bitch." Said Rayne

"I so agree with you on that one Rayne." Said Kirsten as Serena's match started and she came out

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Luke Gallows Serena!"

When Serena got in the Ring her and Luke did the Straight Edge Sign then a few Seconds of silence then _Up _by _Jesse McCartney _played and Amber Cena came out

"And Her Opponent from West Newbury, Massachusetts Amber Cena!"

Amber was wearing a DC Comics Superman Vintage Logo Tee, Dark Blue Raw Wash Skinny Jeans and a pair of Converse All Star Black and Blue Low tops. When Amber got in the ring she posed for the Fans then the Match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Serena was Down Amber went on the top rope and when Serena got up Amber did her finisher Heaven Sent which was a spinning Drop Kick off the top rope then she went for the three count and won

"Here is your winner Amber Cena!"

Then Amber's theme played and she went on the top rope and posed for the fans then she went back stage

"She's good." Said Rayne still watching

"Scary good." Said Tiffany

"She's Cena's sister what do you expect?" Asked Kirsten

"A lot." Said Kelly

"I agree." Said Tiffany

"Me too." Said Rayne

"You guys saw my match?" Asked Amber as soon as she entered the locker room

"You bet you were Awesome out there." Said Tiffany Happily

"Thank you guys." Said Amber as she put a towel around her

"Don't mention it did John train you?" Asked Kirsten

"A little yeah." Said Amber "But I mostly trained myself till I got my FCW contract."

"That's good." Said Kirsten "Welcome to Smackdown."

"Thank you Kirsten." Said Amber Happily

"Don't mention it." Said Kirsten happily

"Hey if you guys need help with LayCool let me know ok." Said Amber

"You hate them too?" Asked Kirsten

"Of course they make the Diva's look bad so I'm going to take Care of them." Said Amber "So you can count me in when it comes to taking out LayCool."

"Thanks Amber." Said Kirsten as her and Rayne left for Kirsten's match

Later on it was Kirsten's match against Rosa and Rosa's theme played first and she came out

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first Rosa Mendes!"

When Rosa got in the ring she started Jumping Rope then _Our Truth _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Kirsten and Rayne came out

"And Her Opponent being accompanied to the ring by Rayne the WWE Women's Champion Kirsten McCool!"

Kirsten was wearing a Hello Kitty Zombie Tee, Almost Famous Light Blue Skinny Jeans, a pair of Converse All Star Grey and Purple Slouchy High Tops, and the Women's championship on her right shoulder. Rayne was wearing a Short Sleeve Double Lighting Bolt V-neck Tee, Tripp Black and White Lace Dark Street Pants, and a pair of Vans Black and Pink Hadley High-Top Sneakers. When Kirsten and Rayne got in the Ring and Posed for the fans. Rosa's theme played and she came out jumping rope

"And her opponent Rosa Mendes!"

When Rosa got in the ring she jumped rope some more than stopped then the match Started but just as Kirsten was going for the first hit on Rosa LayCool's theme played and they came out with Alicia on the stage watching the match.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Rosa was down Kirsten went up and did the Angel of Pain on her and got the three count and won.

"Here is your winner Kirsten McCool!"

Then Kirsten's theme played and her and Rayne celebrated in the ring then they had a stare down with LayCool then Kirsten got a microphone

"You three are getting on my last nerves." Said Kirsten "How about the three of you guys have a match against Rayne and I and a partner of our choosing."

"Fine we agree on one conduction." Said Michelle "You're tag team partner can't be Trudel!" Then LayCool and Alicia laughed

"Fine you want to play hardball how about this Alicia can't be your partner!" Said Kirsten then Alicia got the mic from Michelle

"That's fine by me Kirsten." Said Alicia "I can watch and see both of your butts get kicked!" Then LayCool and Alicia hi fived each other and Kirsten and Rayne watched in Disgust.

"Honestly I think those bitches are scared of TruCool together." Said Rayne as soon as her and Kirsten were in the Diva's locker room "They want to keep you guys apart."

"And that's cowardly." Said Kirsten as she got her stuff ready "But I got the perfect partner in mind."

"You mean?" Asked Rayne

"Yep Let's See how Amber deals with LayCool next week." Said Kirsten with an Evil Smile

_Me: Spolier Alert Their partner is going to be Amber :D :D Let's see How That match goes soon. Untill then Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


	22. Chapter 22

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and sorry I took so long School is getting hard for me but I'm trying to update anyway I would like to think Californiaa . Guurl . x . x (Sorry for the spaces between the dot's but your username won't show up unless I do that) And WWEBigeztFan for Reviewing the Last Chapter You Guys Rock :D :D On with the Story and Lila belongs to me :D :D_

Chapter 22

"Damn them!" Screamed Haylie as her Kirsten and Rayne were in their locker room before NXT started

"I know but on the bright side Alicia can't be in the match either." Said Kirsten

"I know but how Dare LayCool!" Screamed Haylie "If I had a match against one of them I would so get them!"

"Lucky for you, you get Alicia tonight." Said Rayne

"I'll make her pay then!" Said Haylie

"Don't forget guys the first pro's poll is up tonight." Said Kirsten

"You're right and I better be number one." Said Rayne "I did more than that bitch Alicia so I'm sure for the number 1 spot."

"I agree you did." Said Kirsten "And I know you'll get the number one spot."

"Thanks guys." Said Rayne as she left the locker room

Later when NXT was taping all the rookies were in the ring and NXT's new Announcer Lila Sebert was telling them what was going on

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight in addition to the pros poll one the rookie ranked at number 9 will be going home." Said Lila and the rookies had a shocked look "Matt Tell them what's going on right now."

"Thank you Lila." Said Matt "Rookies tonight we're going to have a Keg Carrying challenge and the winner is immune from elimination tonight. Now Alicia Rayne if you two want you don't have to do this but if you two drop out you will not be immune tonight."

"I'm not touching that Keg." Said Alicia acting like the keg was gross "No way."

"Thank you Alicia." Said Matt "Rayne what about you?"

"I'm not a chicken like miss little model right next to me!" Said Rayne "Count me in Striker."

"Ok Rayne." Said Matt "Michael McGilicutty you're up first!" Then Michael and the rest of the rookies and Matt went up to the stage and Michael went and did the challenge but dropped the Keg and he was disqualified from the contest. "Ok Lucky Cannon you're next!"

"Come on Lucky!" Cheered Rayne and Lucky did the challenge and his time was 12.7 seconds and Rayne cheered him on "Nice Job Lucky!"

"Thank you Lucky and Thank you Rayne." Said Matt "Alright Showtime Percy Watson you're next."

Percy's time was 13 seconds, Eli's time was 13.3 seconds, and Titus fell over the Keg when he almost got done, so did Husky and Alex's time was the same as Eli's then it was Rayne's turn

"Rayne are you ready?" Asked Matt

"You bet I am." Said Rayne as she got a hold of the Keg

"Ok…Go!" Said Matt and Rayne picked up the Keg and ran around the ring with it and she came back without dropping it

"Ok your time was 20 seconds Rayne good effort but you did not win immunity." Said Matt

"That's ok I'm glad I did it unlike somebody!" Said Rayne looking at Alicia

"Thank you Rayne." Said Matt "And its obvious Lucky Cannon is immune from tonight's elimination!"

After Matt said that Rayne went up to hug Lucky and he hugged her back then all the rookies went to the back for a break and afterwards it was time for Miz vs. Rayne and Miz's theme played and he came out without Alex

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first The Miz!" Lila Announced

When Miz got to the ring he posed then _One Step Closer _by _Linkin Park _played and Rayne came out

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California Rayne!" Lila Announced

Rayne was wearing a Black Slub Pocket Tank Top, Tripp Black Grommet Lace up Chain Pants, and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black Low Tops. When Rayne got in the ring she posed for the fans and the Match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Rayne had Miz in position she did the Last Life on Him and got the Pin and won.

"Here is your winner Rayne!" Lila Announced

Then TruCool's theme played and Rayne celebrated in the ring then went to the back

"Hey nice job out there." Smiled Jon as soon as he saw Rayne

"Thanks." Said Rayne "Nice Job in the contest."

"Thanks Rayne." Said Jon

"Don't mention it." Said Rayne "How do you think the poll will turn out?"

"As long as you or I are not gone I'm good." Said Jon

"Same here." Said Rayne "That and to be number one."

"I hope you are." Said Jon

"Thanks Jon." Said Rayne as she hugged him

Then it was time for Haylie vs. Alicia and TruCool's Theme played and Haylie came out

"The Follow contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Diva's Champion Haylie Trudel!" Lila Announced

Haylie was wearing a Black and White Streak Wash Bow Crop Tank, a Black Medium Length Petticoat, a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black High Tops, and the Diva's Championship on her stomach. When Haylie got in the Ring she posed for the Fans and LayCool's theme played and Alicia came out.

"And her opponent from Chicago, Illinois Alicia Brooks!" Lila Announced

Alicia was wearing an AE V-neck Favorite Tee in Grey, AE Skinny Denim Bermuda Shorts, and a pair of Havaianas Top Metallic Flip Flops. When Alicia got in the Ring she did a sexy pose and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Haylie had Alicia in position she did Surgical Free on her and got the win

"Here is your winner the WWE Diva's Champion Haylie Trudel!" Lila Announced

Then Haylie celebrated in the ring but stopped when she saw LayCool come towards the Ring then saw that Alicia got up then Haylie Smirked and saw that Kirsten and Rayne attacked Michelle and Layla and then she attacked Alicia.

After the beat down on LayCool and Alicia all the rookies were outside the ring and Matt was about to show them the Pro's poll

"Rookies are you ready to see the Pro's poll?" Matt asked as the Poll was up on the Screen and Rayne was Number 1 and TruCool started cheering for Rayne as they showed number 2, Alicia and LayCool cheered for her then number 3 was Percy and 4 was Michael and 5 was Alex and Haylie was laughing at Miz and he was yelling at her and 6 was Lucky and Rayne cheered for him and 7 was Eli and Titus and Husky stepped up and saw that number 8 was Husky and number 9 was Titus and he was gone.

_Me: Poor Titus :( At Least Rayne is still in :D :D And...So is Alicia...Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	23. Chapter 23

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and sorry for the wait School decided to be a bitch and it won't let me update as much but I'm trying to so hang in there guys. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan and JJ-Jefferu for Reviewing the Last Chapter. You Guys Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 23

It was Smackdown and Kirsten, Rayne and Amber were getting ready for their match against LayCool and a partner of their choice

"Who do you think their partner is?" Asked Amber

"I don't know all of the Smackdown Diva's hate them." Said Kirsten

"I don't know if their partner is a Smackdown diva." Said Rayne "I saw LayCool last night talking to Alicia's sister."

"Tori? you have got to be kidding!" Screamed Kirsten

"I wish I was." Said Rayne

"Well whoever their partner is we'll take them out like LayCool." Said Kirsten

"You're right Kirsten." Said Rayne "Ready for tonight Amber?"

"You bet I am I'm on a roll!" Smiled Amber "Won my match last week I'll win this week to."

"You bet we will." Smiled Kirsten "You know Teddy told me I need to defend my title by MITB or I'll be stripped so I need to find a number contender for it."

"Anyone but LayCool right?" Asked Rayne

"Exactly." Said Kirsten "They don't deserve a shot!"

"After what they've done to all the Smackdown Diva's before you got here you bet they don't." Said Amber

"Speaking of Title defences I heard that at MITB Haylie has to defend against Tori." Rayne said "Tori earned it for once since Kayla would not just hand it to her."

"I don't blame Kayla." Said Amber "So Kirsten as for defending your title who did you have in mind?"

"Kelly, Tiffany, or you." Smiled Kirsten

"I've only been here for a couple of weeks I don't deserve a shot." Amber said quickly

"I won the Diva's championship just a couple of weeks after I came into the WWE." Said Kirsten "You deserve it Amber."

"You really think so?" Asked Amber

"Of course I do." Smiled Kirsten

"Thank you Kirsten." Said Amber

"Don't mention it." Said Kirsten as she was watching the Peep Show on a small TV "I hope Jay and Matt don't hate each other between now and MITB."

"I thought it was just a storyline." Said Rayne

"It is but Jay and Matt have big egos…Well Matt's is bigger than Jay's but still I don't want their friendship to be ruined." Kirsten said sadly

"It won't I followed The Hardyz and E and C for a long time and I know they won't stop being friends because of a stupid contract." Said Rayne

"I hope you're right Rayne." Said Kirsten as she saw Matt push Jay in the ladders and she put her hand in her hair

Later on it was LayCool and a partner of their choice vs. Kirsten, Rayne, and Amber and LayCool's theme played first and they came out with Alicia

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Alicia Brooks; they are the Self Proclaimed Flawless Tag Team Champions LayCool!"

Alicia was wearing an AE Flowers V-neck Tee, a pair of dark Indigo Jeans, and a pair of PUMA Cabana Racer Sneakers. When LayCool and Alicia got in the Ring LayCool took off their hoodies and posed with their belts then handed them to Alicia and she stood in the ring holding the belts as LayCool waited for their partner. Then _Buttons _by _The Pussycat Dolls _played and Tori came out

"And their tag team partner from Chicago, Illinois Tori Brooks!"

Tori was wearing a Lip Service Black Stretch Sateen Corset Top, Black and Red Brocade Ruffle Skirt and a pair of Black Stud Strap Wedge heels. When Tori got in the ring she did a sexy Pose then _Up _by _Jesse McCartney _played and Amber came out

"And their opponents first From West Newbury, Massachusetts Amber Cena!"

Amber was wearing a Champion Heart Graphic Tee, a pair of Champion Double Dry Relaxed Women's Short Shorts in Pink and a pair of Nike Air Mogan iD's in pink and grey. When Amber got in the ring she posed for the fans then _Our Truth _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Kirsten and Rayne came out

"And her tag team partners Rayne and the WWE Women's Champion Kirsten McCool!"

Kirsten was wearing a Tripp Purple and Black Faux Fur Corset Vest, a short Black Petticoat, a pair of Volatile Black Grommet Skull Boots, and the Women's Championship belt on her right shoulder, Rayne was wearing a Tripp Ruffle Crinkle Top in Red, a Tripp Ruffle Crinkle Skirt in Red and a pair of Demonia Removable Straps Lace-up boots . When Kirsten and Rayne got in the ring the posed for the fans and Michelle and Layla were saying that they looked like freaks then got in the Ring with Tori and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Rayne had Tori in position she did the Last Life on her but Alicia got up and distracted the ref then Tori snuck up behind Rayne and did a roll up and the ref saw and did the three count and Won for her team

"Here are your winners LayCool and Tori Brooks!"

After they were announced as the winners LayCool along with Alicia got in the ring and Celebrated with Tori then they went to beat on Rayne then Kirsten and Amber went and beat up on them but LayCool, Alicia and Tori got the better of them then _Take It Off _by _Ke$ha _played and Haylie ran to the ring with a chair then LayCool, Alicia and Tori ran from the Ring as the 8 had a Stare down then Kirsten got a mic

"You know earlier today Teddy told me to defend my title at Money in the Bank and that's exactly what I'm going to do and I can also pick the match I want and I decided…A ladder match and my opponent or opponents?" Kirsten Asked then she smirked "All the Smackdown Diva's! In a Free for all Ladder match for my Women's Championship!" Then the Crowd cheered and LayCool looked scared

Later on after Smackdown was Over Alicia and Tori was walking around backstage ready to go

"You better go to Raw if you win NXT since besides LayCool there are freaks over here." Said Tori

"Are you kidding after I win NXT I'm going to help get rid of these freaks." Smirked Alicia "Most of all that freak Rayne."

"She better not…" But Tori couldn't finish what she was saying as Rayne attacked her from behind and Alicia screamed for help and after Tori was down Rayne went after Alicia and beat her till she was down

"You bitches messed with the wrong person." Said Rayne as she smirked at them "Because now as long as I'm on NXT and after I win I'm going to make your lives hell." Then Rayne left Alicia and Tori knocked out

_Me: Ha ha they got what they disurved_

_Alicia Muse: No we didn't that freak attacked us for no reason!_

_Me: You cost Rayne the match of course you Did =D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	24. Chapter 24

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and Blame writers block for taking so long with this chapter but I hope I can update faster. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the last chapter you rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D :D_

Chapter 24

"I hope there isn't another elimination this week." Rayne Said as she got ready for NXT

"I doubt it." Kirsten said

"But Lila surprised us last week I bet she'll surprise us this week too." Rayne said

"I highly doubt it because if they decide to have elimination I'll get them." Haylie said

"Count me in." Rayne said

"Me too." Kirsten said

"Let's Do it." Rayne said happily

"Hey guys I heard a rumor about next week's NXT." Haylie said

"What is it?" Rayne asked

"Would you guys freak out if I say that the Nexus are going to be here next week?" Haylie asked

"The Nexus? You have got to be kidding!" Kirsten exclaimed "I thought I would never have to deal with him again."

"Who?" Rayne asked

"Barrett he has a crush on me." Kirsten said freaking out "I thought we wouldn't have to deal with them."

"Well we do." Rayne said

"Well I can't be here next week." Haylie said

"Are you kidding?" Rayne asked "Why not?"

"My boyfriend doesn't want me near the Nexus." Haylie said "I don't blame him they scare me a bit."

"Me too but I'm not running away from them." Kirsten said "I may be scared of Barrett but I'm not running away from the Nexus."

"That's good." Rayne said "I need one of my pro's here next week."

"Don't worry you won't be alone next week around those freaks." Kirsten said

"Thank you Kirsten." Rayne Said

Later on NXT was taping and all the Pro's were out and Zack Ryder was complaining about Titus being eliminated.

"I was robbed last week by everyone!" Zack Complained

"Hey if it were up to me Miz would be gone." John said

"I would get rid of Michelle if I have the chance." Kirsten said

"You know what Kirsten you need to shut up!" Michelle screamed at her

"You need to go away forever!" Kirsten screamed

"Alright alright thank you ladies." Matt said as the rookies came out and they were doing the Talk the Talk Challenge and the winner next week gets a talk show

"Alright Alicia your topic is Dreams you have 30 seconds go!"

"Dreams everyone has them but only a very few has ever come true. For example I dreamed of being Miss Illinois and in 2005 that dream came true. My current dream is to be the WWE's next break out star and that dream will come true!" Alicia said as her time was up and the fans booed her

"Ok thank you Alicia Rayne you're next your topic is Darkness you have 30 seconds go!"

"WWE Universe as you saw over the past couple of weeks I'm a very dark person. Why do you ask because of fake people like LayCool and Alicia over here if you ask me there is so many reasons to be dark right now." Rayne said as her time was up and the fans popped for her

"Thank you Rayne." Matt said as he announced Percy the winner and Alicia got mad and got a mic

"Excuse me? Him are you kidding?" Alicia asked "Everyone but my and LayCool are stupid."

"You're just jealous of him that's what." Rayne said as she got a mic

"Me jealous of that freak are you kidding?" Alicia asked in disgust "I can beat him any time any where!"

"How about you face me tonight Miss Alicia." Percy said "See if you really can beat me."

"I will see you tonight Percy." Alicia said as she left the ring and went backstage

A few Minutes later it was Alicia vs. Percy and MVP's theme played and Percy came out

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by MVP Percy Watson!" Lila Announced

When Percy got in the ring he did his pose then LayCool's theme played and Alicia came out.

"And his opponent being accompanied by LayCool Alicia Brooks!" Lila Announced

Alicia was wearing an AE Leopard V-neck Tee, AE Sequin Party Shorts, and a pair of PUMA Suede Sneakers in Black. When Alicia and LayCool got in the ring Alicia did a sexy pose and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Percy was standing up confused Alicia did her finisher which she called The Straight Edge Kick which is her own Version of Sweet Chin Music then she got the pin and won.

"Here is your winner Alicia Brooks." Lila Announced

When Alicia was announced the winner LayCool went to the ring and celebrated with Alicia until Rayne ran to the ring and started beating on Alicia then when LayCool tried to help out Kirsten and Haylie ran to the ring and started beating on LayCool then LayCool and Alicia ran out of the ring and ran to the back.

"Those freaks!" Alicia screamed as her and LayCool were in their locker "I want to end Rayne's career so bad right now!"

"Alicia calm down deep breaths." Michele said calming down Alicia "Ok don't worry darning the Smackdown tapings you and I are going to Face Kirsten and Rayne."

"Those bitches are going to get what's coming to them." Alicia Smirked

_Alicia Muse: And they will too :D :D_

_Me: I doubt it. Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
